Dulce y ácido El sabor de un fruto maduro
by Hisomu
Summary: Que sucede cuando el fruto se le ha escapado de las manos? Penultimo Capítulo! El esperado encuentro de Gon y Killua! Lloraré! ToT [YAOI] REVIEWS!
1. Default Chapter

HunterXHunter  
  
Konnichi wa!!! ^^ jojojo... me presento: soy Milly Chan (mejor conocida como Vivi Chan =3) y este es mi fiiiiiic!!!!!!!! Todos los personajes pertencen a mi idolatrado Yoshihiro Togashi (que nacio el mismo dia que yoooooo!!!! XD y tb dibuja!!! Que linda coincidencia!!!!! Jajaja) ( ¬¬ ya basta!)........ y no voy a robarle ninguno de sus personajes ^^ ....salvo a cierto chico albino * ¬ *...y a cierto rubio de ojos rojos * ¬*...... y a cierto hombre de acento frances que............... YA BASTA! Jeje ^^U lo siento mucho... GOMEN!  
  
ATENCION.....ACHTUNG (o como diablos se escribaa!): YAOOOOOOIII en potencia....y digo en potencia porque aún no he escrito nada tan fuerte...... ^^U tralarariiiii.... yo no he dicho nada! ^^UUU.......................  
  
Dedicado a Camila Palma (que tb babea por Killua), a Tania Pinochet (que tb babea por Kurapica) y a mi hermano que me detesta por escribir yaoi uajajaamuajaja que mala soooy................ XD...... ok......... los dejo en paz, sin antes pedirles.....(por supuesto..... también les pediré un favorcito.........) QUE ME MANDEN REVIEEEEEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Solo asi podre mejorar.......... Arigatô!!!! =3  
  
A leer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ **************************************************************************** **********************************************************************  
  
Dulce y ácido... el sabor de un fruto maduro.  
  
Ahora que Gon vivía solo en un pobre departamento de la ciudad de York todo era muy diferente. Ya era un adulto, un cazador que se ganaba la vida haciendo trabajos un tanto peligrosos pero que eran muy bien remunerados. A pesar de ser un hombre hecho y derecho continuaba siendo un niño en esencia, conservaba su inocencia y ternura de los 12 años y era muy desordenado... seguía siendo el muchacho alegre y tozudo de hace un par de años atrás... el chico adorablemente inmaduro...  
  
Los rayos de la mañana se colaron por entre las cortinas y le dieron la bienvenida para comenzar el día. Pronto se restregó los bellos ojos rojizos y se levantó con pereza... el joven de los cabellos albos lo saludó amigablemente.  
  
-Hola Gon, Muy buenos días-. Dijo Killua con un sartén en la mano y un sombrero de chef.  
  
Killua había crecido bastante. Era más alto que Gon y tenía un aire de muchacho perspicaz y autosuficiente a diferencia de su amigo que era más bien despistado e infantil.  
  
El aroma del desayuno hizo recuperar el ánimo al recién levantado, el que se acercó suavemente en dirección a la cocina.  
  
El huevo frito y el tocino chisporroteaban en el aceite caliente mientras el chef movía con singular destreza el sartén donde cocinaba el desayuno.  
  
-Que bien huele.................-. Agregó Gon cerrando un poco los ojos y aproximando la nariz hacia los deliciosos vapores que emanaban del lugar.  
  
El día estaba precioso y los pájaros revoloteaban frente al parque municipal que quedaba cerca del edificio.  
  
-¡EEEJEEEEM!-. Carraspeó el chef.- ¡¡Es la especialidad de mi familia!!............. Se llama.........¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HUEVO FRITO CON TOCINO, ESPECIALIDAD DE LA FAMILIA ZOLDIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!!!!!!!!!!-. Vociferó Killua orgullosamente.  
  
...................................................(silencio prolongado)...............................  
  
-Pero............si sólo es.......huevo frito con tocino........ ¬¬U-. Respondió Gon señalando el desastre con el dedo..............................- Y además..........se están..........-.  
  
-¡Oh no! ¡¡Se están quemando!!.................... Gon.........¿¿¿¿QUE ES ESE ENDEMONIADO OLOOOOR????............Agh.......¡FUEGO!.......¿¿fuego??...¿¿¿DÓNDE ESTA EL FUEGO???....... ¡¡¡¡hay que extinguir el fuego!!!!.....¿el paño?....... ¡¡EL PAÑO SE QUEMA POR DIOS!! ¡¡¡WAAAAGH.........¡¡USA NEN!!........¿servirá de algo?.........oh demonios.................¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOO, NO TIRES EL AGUA!!!!!!!! .......¡¡¡NO CON ESE BALDE!!!................. ES AGUA DE LA GOTE...........................................-.  
  
El agua verdosa recorrió cada milésima del rostro del muchacho, hasta por fin desaparecer en un charco que se formaba a los pies de la victima.....................  
  
-Te dije......que no usaras el balde que contenía el agua de........de...............DeEeEeE.......-. Killua parecía nervioso y apretaba el puño.- ¡¡¡¡¡EL AGUA DE LA GOTEEEERAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!-. Terminó de decir en una frase seca pero directa.  
  
Gon no pudo contener la risa y sus mejillas se enrojecieron...............  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-. El chico moreno reía sin parar......... no podía controlarse..........era demasiado cómico ver allí a su amigo Killua empapado y con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Ésta se había convertido en una de las pocas veces que había visto al ex asesino hacer semejante ridículo.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Así los días transcurrían pacíficamente para estos dos jóvenes....... entre jugarretas inocentes y repartición de labores............ A pesar del duro trabajo eran muy felices. Compartir el mismo techo les había otorgado cierta libertad y autonomía de sus respectivos hogares..................  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
Puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que Hisoka conservaba aquélla ironía implacable de sus labios y que su mirada seguía siendo encantadoramente maliciosa. Todo esto en conjunto además de su caprichosa personalidad conformaban su característica esencia.  
  
Desvió sus diminutos ojos hacia el rincón oscuro de la habitación, pero sólo había un par de cosas allí. Su forma de vivir distaba mucho de parecerse a la típica forma de vivir de un ser humano. El asesino recorrió con la mirada el ensangrentado mazo de cartas que descansaba sobre el piso, y de pronto una chispa centelleó en sus pupilas... en medio de sus pertenencias un objeto particularmente agradable navegaba sin rumbo fijo, la placa dorada con el número 44 flotaba a diestra y siniestra entre el mar de sangre y el As de corazones.  
  
-Hmmm...-. Sonrió Hisoka perspicazmente.  
  
Era completamente cierto... no lo había podido olvidar en todos esos crueles años, pero sin embargo no lo recordaba como a un mero oponente más... si no que también le guardaba cierto cariño y gratitud inexplicables.  
  
Sin decir ninguna palabra recogió el tesoro con sus finos dedos, vertiendo al mismo tiempo algo del tibio líquido escarlata sobre su piel.  
  
El cuerpo de la víctima; un hombre barbudo, de corbata y con una clara mueca de dolor en su rostro yacía en aquél apartado rincón dando a ratos unos diminutos y lastimeros resoplidos.  
  
El asesino se acercó al hombre y se agachó para susurrarle algo al oído.  
  
-......................No me culpes de esto............... es sólo mi trabajo... Ahora.... debes descansar-. El tono de la voz subía y bajaba gracias al sonoro acento del que era dueño.  
  
Una última exhalación sacudió los nervios del inquieto sicario que, cegado por sus instintos, degolló en un segundo al infeliz.  
  
............................................................................ ........  
  
Recorrer la ciudad se había convertido en una actividad habitual en su rutina. Extrañaba los retos y a la araña.... aquéllos días en los que había tenido un motivo para vivir: Un profundo y silencioso sentimiento que había mantenido guardado secretamente en su corazón.  
  
............................................................................ .......  
  
Despertaba en las mañanas observando el horizonte mientras se dejaba acariciar por la soledad de las sábanas de seda negra. No entendía el motivo de sus sentimientos....... el no poder matarlo era una tortura y vivir sin su sonrisa lo corroía por dentro.  
  
Todo habría tenido un final feliz si hubiera dejado que Irumi lo asesinara, pero algo en su interior no lo permitía y tan sólo verlo otra vez provocaría una explosión en su pecho.............. una explosión que lo atemorizaba y que reprimía.  
  
Pero su vida ya no tenía sentido....................... La fruta se le había escapado de las manos y no tendría otra oportunidad.  
  
Hisoka se resignó cerrando los ojos para volverse a dormir.................  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
El nuevo trabajo de Killua había comenzado. La búsqueda de los tres presentes del dios Amaterasu: La joya Yasaka-mo-Magatama, el espejo Yaata- no-Kagami y la espada Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi; Perdidos gracias a la acción de los cazadores y traficantes del bajo mundo eran la nueva distracción del muchachito albino.  
  
Esa madrugada había dejado su lecho para dirigirse a la ducha y salir vestido como un elegante hombre de negocios.  
  
Una chaqueta oscura provocaba un contraste perfecto con la luminosidad de su piel y su gran estatura lo convertía en un caballero distinguido.  
  
Un lobo vestido de oveja.  
  
Salió del departamento sin hacer el menor ruido. Gon no despertó.  
  
.......................................  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
El ambiente era cálido y la paz invadía todos los rincones.........................  
  
El sicario vivía cómodamente en un lujoso edificio de la capital. La remuneración de su trabajo era excelente y no tan solo le permitía vivir bien, si no que también le otorgaba privilegios alcanzables sólo para los miembros de las familias aristocráticas......  
  
-Prrrrrrrrrrr......-. El gato negro se encaramó sobre el pecho de Hisoka, despertándolo de un profundo sueño.  
  
-Oh....... Está bien, está bien. Ya me levanto-. Dijo éste con un bostezo. Acto seguido tomó al gato con las dos manos y lo llevó a la cocina, allí abrió el refrigerador para sacar una botella con leche.  
  
Derramó el líquido en un diminuto platito. El felino ronroneó de felicidad.  
  
-Eres un animal muy posesivo............-. Agregó su dueño mientras bebía algo de leche de la misma botella.  
  
Salió apresuradamente del departamento.Una junta de emergencia.  
  
................................................................  
  
-Señores............. los hemos citado aquí debido a un grave problema que ha surgido esta madrugada-. Dijo el representante de la familia Iverny golpenado su puño contra la mesa.  
  
Se escuchó un eco y un murmullo creciente.  
  
-El plan ha fracasado. Hay un informante entre nosostros-. Reveló el hombre con voz agria.  
  
Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del salón.  
  
Hisoka cruzó sus brazos y apoyó la espalda sobre la pared. Una sonrisa fugaz surcó sus labios.  
  
-Tomaremos medidas represivas a fin de sancionar el delito que significa traicionar a la familia-. El sujeto carraspeó y volvió a tomar aire.- Hisoka....-.  
  
El sicario levantó la vista, aún con su sonrisa.  
  
-Ésta es la lista de los posibles cómplices del traidor-. Dijo apilando un montón de hojas con fotos y datos de los sospechosos.- Quiero que averigües cuál de ellos tiene alguna relación con el hombre que buscamos-. Agregó, mirándolo con los ojos.  
  
-Oui.........¿Vivo o muerto?-. Preguntó Hisoka adelantándose a los hechos.  
  
-.........VIVO........ Haremos sufrir lo más posible al traidor y su sombra.......-.  
  
-¡¡¡Fin de la sesión!!!-. Pronunció un hombre escondido detrás de una gran mesa de madera.  
  
El asesino dobló la lista y la metió en su bolsillo. Salió del recinto sin pronunciar palabra.  
  
A partir de ese súbito momento un indescriptible calor corría por sus venas. Volvería a las antiguas andanzas, aquéllos viejos días donde recibía distintos apodos de sus víctimas temerosas ante la muerte que él les ofrecía, aquéllos agradables momentos.... similares a los vividos junto al chico moreno y sus ojos llenos de ira cuando ya se había convertido en cazador........... el golpe en el rostro........................ la placa......... esa placa que llevaba consigo todos los días secretamente y depositada en el bolsillo de su pantalón tal como sus sentimientos.  
  
-Si lo volviese a ver todo sería muy distinto..........-.Dijo Hisoka en voz alta sin darse cuenta....... Pero en lo profundo de su alma la posibilidad de que el chico hubiese encontrado a su padre y por consiguiente se hubiese olvidado de él le hacía pedazos por dentro.  
  
Cerró sus ojos sin decir más y reanudó con paso firme el camino hacia su próximo destino.  
  
......................................... Se detuvo frente a una cafetería poco concurrida y abrió la puerta.  
  
Trabajar en las sombras era su especialidad, pero detestaba de sobremanera tener que seguirle la pista a las personas......... ahora a pesar de que odiaba esa labor tendría que permanecer quieto y callado detrás de un sujeto al que ni siquiera conocía. Sólo así podría sobrevivir en el bajo mundo.  
  
Hisoka resopló amargamente hastiado de lo que le había tocado vivir y tomó asiento en una de las mesas del lugar. La vida que llevaba poseía aquéllo que el mismo denominaba "Vacíos sin sentido", incomprensibles para su mente y para su alma.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
-Ah..........................ah.........¿Qué hora es?............-. Gon acababa de despertar y realmente se veía muy gracioso con los cabellos disparados hacia todas partes.  
  
Se acercó a la ventana y respiró el aroma a flores hasta quedar extasiado. Los días eran bellos y sus ojos se abrieron aún más para apreciar las hojas verdes de los frondosos árboles al frente de su habitación.  
  
Gon era un chico feliz................... pero a su manera.  
  
Se despojó desordenadamente de sus ropas hasta quedar desnudo frente a la puerta del baño. No había nadie en casa, así que Killua no lo regañaría por dejar regado el piso con su pijama, sus calcetines y quién sabe que otra cosa más.  
  
Dejó caer un chorro de agua tibia desde la regadera y entró a la tina para luego empaparse del refrescante líquido que lo despertó y también reconfortó.  
  
Gon era un chico muy instintivo, pero sin embargo pasaba por alto el hecho de que nunca en su vida alguien había sentido amor por él. Necesitaba esas dulces caricias llenas de comprensión y ternura....... necesitaba el cariño que se siente sólo una vez en la vida.......... pero aún no lo había encontrado................. En cambio Killua era muy exitoso entre las chicas y ya había tenido una novia muy linda...............  
  
Abandonó éstos pensamientos y salió del baño en busca de una toalla. Su cabello aún goteba y su piel estaba húmeda.  
  
Mito San le había obsequiado su amor......... pero éste era un amor maternal.................  
  
.....................................................  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
Tomar un breve descanso antes de ponerse en marcha le había devuelto la nostalgia. El café que saboreaba le traía recuerdos lejanos que creía olvidados.  
  
Suspiró, terminó con lo que hacía y sacó la lista con los posibles cómplices de la traición a la familia para la que él trabajaba. Una duda asaltó su mente........ el hecho de que le hubiesen encargado buscar al cómplice se le hacía muy raro......... ¿¿Porqué no buscar al culpable de una vez??...........  
  
"Gato encerrado" Pensó Hisoka volteando una a una las hojas con la información proporcionada en la mañana. De pronto su expresión facial cambió repentinamente.................... su mano tiritó y sus pequeños ojos se abrieron.................. En el papel el nombre de Gon Freecks danzaba en tinta negra junto a la foto del pequeño chico......  
  
Se levantó de la silla repentinamente. Su corazón había dado un vuelco.............  
  
¿Realmente debía matar a Gon?......... Ésta era la ocasión para saborear a aquélla abandonada fruta que quizás ya había madurado lo suficiente.  
  
-Sólo quizás-. Pronunció Hisoka relamiéndose los labios...................  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************************************  
  
jujuju....yo otra vez!!!!!!! ^^........ mandenme reviews......... y si desean pueden incluirme en su messenger................ mi mail es vivichan_ahrin@hotmail.com........... espero que les haya gustado....... y es que al parecer la pareja de Hisoka y Gon no tiene tanto éxito....sniif......a mi me gusta...........................T_T  
  
ah mencione los reviews? XD  
  
Sayônara!  
  
Vivi chan! ^^ 


	2. El fruto y su sombra

HunterXHunter  
  
Moshi moshi!! Aquí Vivi Chan Presente!  
  
Hunter X Hunter pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi y mi fan fic no representa ninguna pérdida para el Shonen Jump ni para él mismo, pero debo aclarar (aún así ¬¬U) de que no me he robado a ningún personaje ni nada por el estilo... ok????????? (Como detesto este asunto de los copyright).  
  
Agradezco los pocos reviews que me han mandado (que malagradecida), y bueno......Selene-Metallium, Kotorimoon, Akizuky-san y Luthien16..... esto lo hice por ustedes XD jajajaja....... espero que les guste a ustedes y a todos...... ^^U...... mandenme mas reviews......soy tan feliz cuando me llega uno XD  
  
Ahora sipis........A LEER!!!!!! ************************************************************************* *************************************************************************  
  
Capítulo2  
  
"El Fruto y su sombra..."  
  
Gon decidió salir a pasear por el parque. Era uno de las pocas ocasiones en las que no tenía ningún trabajo pendiente, así que decidió tomarse el día libre y vagabundear por las calles de la atiborrada ciudad.  
  
Las chicas en uniforme escolar que pasaban a su lado le quedaban mirando. A pesar de ser un chico por lo visto bastante poco desarrollado y más bien pequeño tenía un aire de ternura que lo convertía en el prototipo de muchacho al que tanto les gustaba a las colegialas.  
  
De veras era atractivo y ellas no eran las únicas que lo habían notado..........  
  
Se detuvo en un puesto de helados y sin querer apoyó su cara en el mostrador. Sus ojos ilusionados contemplaban la gran variedad de sabores mientras en su mente sólo soñaba con probarlos todos.................... Después de todo........ ¿Era su día libre, no?  
  
Invirtió todo su dinero en aquél inmaduro capricho y se dispuso a comer, abriendo su boca tanto que hasta una sandía de las grandes podría haber entrado con perfecta facilidad.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡BUEEEN PROVECHOOOO!!!!!-. Exclamó Gon explosivamente sin medir el volúmen de su voz a pesar de las extrañadas miradas de los transeúntes.  
  
"Dios......si que es impetuoso........." Comentó un hombre escondido detrás de un viejo periódico, divertido por la infantil reacción del jovencito.  
  
El pelirrojo sonrió extasiado por la escena. El diminuto moreno realmente se veía adorable y por sobre todo......... muy feliz.  
  
Pero él sólo estaba allí para observar sus movimientos, y no creyendo necesario seguirlo todo el día optó por dejarlo y espiarlo de lejos.Este era únicamente un trabajo más que debía cumplir para poder sobrevivir.................. pero era un trabajo que llenaba un silencioso vacío en su alma.........  
  
El rostro del pequeño terminó cubierto por una espesa capa de helado y la copa relucía de limpia. Dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y volvió a emprender el camino hacia algún otro lugar.  
  
Con cada paso que daba sus pensamientos iban profundizando y escarbando en su memoria, ¿Qué sería de Kurapica y Leorio?. De seguro el rubio estaría trabajando sin parar como siempre lo hacía y Leorio se habría convertido en un gran doctor... Eso corroboraba la creencia de que Gon era el más relajado y alegre de los cuatro, pero ahora vagaba solitariamente sin rumbo fijo por las peligrosas calles de la ciudad más grande del mundo.  
  
Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y suspiró... ¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos Killua?. Abrió sus ojos sólo para encontrarse con la mirada de una bella mujer que comenzó a coquetearle descaradamente. Llevaba una falda muy corta y la ropa se le ceñía al cuerpo. Un tibio rubor se apoderó de Gon, quién enseguida cambió la dirección de sus ojos.  
  
Hisoka gruñó y frunció el ceño. Aquél chico ingenuo, SU chico ingenuo se había puesto rojo como un tomate debido a la presencia de una mujerzuela desconocida. La sangre le hervía, pero sólo podía seguir mirando oculto en la oscuridad.  
  
Gon se estremeció. Una brisa congelada lo hizo tiritar de pies a cabeza. Una sensación de vacío y de terror lo llenaba casi por completo y su presión bajó hasta el punto de sentir un frío indescriptible.  
  
Esto sólo podía significar que aquél manipulador de Nen, aquél que le había provocado la misma sensación cuando sólo era un niño andaba cerca. Hisoka andaba cerca.  
  
-No.... No puede ser......-. Comentó en voz alta mirando hacia todas direcciones.  
  
El sicario se dio cuenta enseguida de que el chico lo había alcanzado a percibir y esto lo complació de sobremanera.  
  
-Por lo visto sus instintos siguen siendo tan agudos como siempre-. Hisoka entrecerró sus ojos. -Pero... Debo esperar, debo aguardar a que el fruto madure. Hasta el punto en que incluso dude en matarlo-.  
  
-Ha de ser mi imaginación...-. Dijo Gon para sí. Una gota de sudor helado le traspasó la frente.  
  
El setsu del asesino hizo lo suyo y pudo esconder la esencia de su dueño. A fin de cuentas Hisoka sabía como manipular su Nen perfectamente.  
  
..............................................................  
  
El chico del cabello azabache paseó durante todo ese día entre la multitud que se agolpaba en las vitrinas de las tiendas y las calles repletas de gente sin prestarle atención a su reloj ni a nada. Había transucurrido mucho tiempo desde que había salido de casa y ya comenzaba a oscurecer.  
  
De pronto una ráfaga de viento cálido lo sorprendió golpeándolo en el rostro. Unas nubes plomizas se acercaban amenazantemente y pronto se desataría una abundante tormenta sobre la ciudad.  
  
En efecto, después de salir de la estación del subterráneo la intensa lluvia le dio la bienvenida...  
  
-¡¡¡Diaaaaaablos!!!-. Se quejó Gon al sentirse empapado en tan sólo un instante... Sin embargo no tenía deseos de correr y prefirió caminar rumbo a casa disfrutando del bello y húmedo paisaje.  
  
...... Realmente era hermoso... las diminutas gotitas del líquido salpicaban su cuerpo haciéndolo parecer adorable frente a cualquiera y su sonrisa fresca llena de vitalidad componían la base del espectáculo que Killua intentaba observar desde donde se encontraba.  
  
El albino de veras se veía muy mal, transpiraba y respiraba con mucha dificultad... intentó incorporarse sobre si mismo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y enfocó la vista a duras penas.....  
  
-Ah..... G...Gon......-. Killua intentó llamar a su amigo pero éste ni siquiera lo escuchó. Su respiración era agitada y no podía sostenerse en pie....- Ah.... ¡¡Gon!!-. Llamó por última vez antes de caer al piso resbalando sobre un charco de fango.  
  
Un ruido seco llamó la atención del aludido, quién volteándose rápidamente cayó en cuenta de quién era la persona que yacía en el suelo casi sin sentido. Gon corrió a todo lo que dieron sus pies para acudir a la ayuda de su compañero.  
  
-¡¡¡Killua!!!.......¡¡¡¡¡KILLUA!!!!!... ¡¡¡¿Qué sucede?!!! ¡¡RESPONDE!!-. El muchachito sacudía desesperadamente a su amigo entre sus brazos, luego lo levantó del suelo pasando el brazo por encima de su cuello para así poder llevarlo a un lugar mas seco y confortable.  
  
..............................................  
  
El ex asesino recobró la conciencia y esquivó los preocupados ojos del chico que lo cargaba.  
  
-Ah......Gon....perdóname.... yo.....-. Killua balbuceaba en busca de las palabras correctas.  
  
Gon olfateó cierto aroma a licor sobre el joven, descubriendo así el motivo de su estado actual.  
  
-¿Has estado bebiendo, no? ¡¡Estás ebrio!!-. Dijo Gon a modo de reproche.  
  
Killua permaneció callado sin responder la pregunta de su amigo. Realmente se sentía muy incómodo...  
  
Gon lanzó un bufido, molesto por la actitud de Killua... si había estado bebiendo... ¿¿Porqué no se lo decía?? Al menos tendría un buen motivo para llegar a esos extremos.  
  
-........¿Y bien?.....-. Gon requería saciar su intensa curiosidad, pero más que curiosidad la preocupación por su amigo lo manipulaba en esos instantes.  
  
-Suéltame... Puedo caminar yo sólo.... además... no tengo derecho de venir a pedirte ayuda después de lo que te hic....-. Las palabras de Killua eran completamente sinceras pero fueron interrumpidas por la inocente mirada de Gon.  
  
-...-. Killua nunca había sido bueno con esto de las relaciones personales, pero sentía la necesidad de decirle aquello a su amigo.- Yo... he cometido un error imperdonable... Amigo...-.  
  
Las pupilas de Gon se contrajeron de tal manera que Killua dudó en seguir relatándole los hechos.  
  
Un suspiro celoso se dejó escapar de los labios del sicario que observaba esta escena.... ¿¿Qué tanto estaban haciéndo esos dos??. Apretó su puño izquierdo intentándo controlarse.  
  
..............................................  
  
-..... Hoy la familia para la cual trabajo ha descubierto a un soplón entre todos sus hombres... Mi trabajo consistía en recuperar los tesoros de Amaterasu y para eso necesitaba filtrar la información referente al paradero de aquéllos objetos...-. Killua tragó saliva ásperamente.-El problema es que han descubierto al soplón... Y han contratado a un sicario para encontrar a los cuplables y sus cómplices-.  
  
Gon no entendía aún cuál era el problema.  
  
-¡¡Gon!! ¿¿Es que aún no te has dado cuenta??.... el soplón.... ¡¡¡¡¡¡EL SOPLÓN SOY YO!!!!!!........-. Gritó Killua descargándose sobre el tierno muchacho que lo escuchaba atentamente.  
  
-Killua... aún no entiendo porqué creíste que no volvería a ser tu amigo-. Respondió Gon con una sonrisa comprensiva que descolocó al albino.  
  
-¡¡¿Qué parte es la que no entiendes eh?!!.... ¡¡¡EL ASESINO CONTRATADO ES UN EXPERTO EN NEN!!! No es que esté asustado.... vaya, eso faltaba.... ¡¡¡Me siento como un estúpido!!! ARRIESGUÉ TU VIDA EN VANO, ¿COMPRENDES? No puedo permitirme arriesgar de ésta forma a mis amigos y menos............... menos a uno como tú..............-. El chico cambió su expresión.  
  
Hisoka jugaba inquietamente con sus cartas, paseándolas de un lado hacia otro intentándo de una vez por todas controlar sus instintos asesinos que afloraban al ver a Killua tan cerca de SU presa.  
  
-...............G....Gon...... de veras.....yo.....yo lo siento mucho.....- . Killua se desplomó sobre su amigo, abrazándolo como nunca antes derramando unas pocas lágrimas que supo disimular.  
  
Gon correspondió el abrazo afirmando la cabeza de su amigo sobre su hombro.  
  
-Pero...eso no explica el porqué estabas bebiendo de tal forma......-. Agregó con una cara dura y completamente distinta.  
  
-Gon......-. Killua se aferró aún más al hombro del pequeño, haciéndolo tambalear.  
  
El labio inferior de Hisoka sangraba en demasía debido a la profunda huella que sus dientes habían dejado gracias a la furia que sentía en esos instantes. Sus uñas se habían clavado sobre la piel de sus manos y su mirada estaba llena de odio y rencor hacia el joven heredero de los Zoldick.  
  
Entonces rápidamente Killua azotó a su amigo contra el árbol más cercano, afirmándo cada muñeca del chico con sus propias manos.  
  
-Auch.....¡¡¡Killua!!!... ¡¡¡¡ESO DOLIÓ!!!!..... arghhh....mi espaldaa.....que doloooor..... ¿Porqué lo hiciste, eh? ¿¿¡¡QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!!??-. Chilló Gon molesto por la acción del otro.  
  
-......¿Quieres saber porqué hice esto?.....-. Los ojos de Killua parecían tener un brillo opaco.... verdoso... acuoso.... tal y como cuando era el legendario asesino....  
  
Gon no respondió.  
  
-Para mi eso es suficiente como respuesta...-. Killua se acercó a Gon y le besó en los labios tiernamente.  
  
El moreno no reaccionó y sus ojos quedaron completamente abiertos, sus manos dejaron de estar apretadas y lentamente se fue relajando mientras el albino intentaba provocar alguna respuesta en su compañero.  
  
Pero Gon estaba demasiado impresionado como para reaccionar de alguna forma.  
  
La frustración se apoderó de Killua, el que paulatinamente se fue alejando del muchacho hasta por fin poder mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
-¿...no.....no te agradó verdad?.........-Su tono de voz era triste y lejano, pero inmediatamente cambió a uno mucho más desafiante-. ¿sabes? Eres la primera persona que se rehusa completamente a corresponder mis labios...... y.... no me iré sin antes haber probado el sabor de los tuyos- .  
  
El siguiente paso fue acorralarlo contra el árbol para impedir que se moviese.  
  
-Te amo.......y te amo como no tienes idea.......-. Susurró el ex asesino con la mirada perdida.  
  
-Killua.....-. Pronunció Gon mirándolo sin comprender aún el asunto en el que estaría envuelto.  
  
El chico nuevamente posó sus labios sobre los del otro, pero esta vez sus brazos lo abrazaron como temiéndo el escape irremediable del moreno.  
  
"Killua..........yo no quiero esto para ti.................¡No lo quiero!......por favor no sigas..........detente ya............ no te hagas mas daño......"  
  
La mente de Gon ya no estaba allí, sin embargo supo zafarse del fuerte abrazo del que era preso para así poder correr libremente fuera de aquélla situación tan confusa.  
  
Killua pudo sentir el sabor del otro chico, pero sin duda el precio a pagar por esto sería muy alto.  
  
Acercó los dedos a sus labios temiendo acerca de la decisión que acababa de tomar. Gon nunca se lo perdonaría................Nunca............Cerró los ojos y suspiró entrecortadamente.  
  
El viento se hizo mas intenso y la lluvia paró por un instante.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************************************  
  
Holas otra vez.... REVIEWS REVIEWS Y MAS REVIEEEEEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!...... ^^U.... creo ke lo continuaré..... aporten con ideas porfis porfis porfis.......... XD si? Arigatô!!!!!!!!  
  
Nos veremos pronto......... si Kami quiere.....  
  
Vivi Chan =3 


	3. La hora de probar el sabor del fruto

HunterXHunter  
  
HunterXHunter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi. ¡Y PUNTO! ¬¬U... Quién fuera él...  
  
¡¡ATENCIÓN!!***He adoptado ++ para representar los diálogos internos del personaje. Espero que no sea una molestia pero lo creí necesario.***  
  
Hola! ^^ Aquí Vivi Chan escribiendo como loca, presionada por los estudios y su madre que quiere usar el computador (Sniif... Quiero uno para mi sola... T_T)... Bueno, estoy en el último año del colegio y pronto saldré de vacaciones... ¡¡¡VIVA!!! XD  
  
Debo advertirles que nunca he escrito un Yaoi con escenas explícitas... Así que si mi manera de narrarlas no son de su agrado por favor haganmelo saber ^^.  
  
Gracias por el apoyo moral!!! XD bue... creo que hay fan fic para rato... al menos eso creo.  
  
Arigatô por los reviews, me alegro mucho de que les guste mi fiiiiiiiic!!!!!!!!  
  
A leer... y no se olviden de... LOS REVIEWS!!! Sisisisii!!!!! =3  
  
************************************************************************* *************************************************************************  
Capítulo3  
  
"La hora de probar el sabor del fruto"  
  
Los ojos de Killua se fueron nublando lentamente. Un sollozo. Un puño golpeando el tronco desnudo del árbol testigo de los acontecimientos. Un nuevo sollozo...  
  
-¡¡¡¡Mierda!!!! ¡¿Porqué tenía que pasar esto?!-. Los nudillos le sangraban abundantemente.  
  
Se desplomó sobre la hierba con el corazón deshaciéndosele a grandes pedazos. El dolor era insoportable y ya no podía más.  
  
Arrancó el pasto húmedo con los dedos crispados de furia y humillación... Esto no podía acabar así... ¡¡No Podía!!... Pero sin embargo había finalizado de esta manera.  
  
Un nuevo suspiro redobló el llanto del que era preso, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************************************  
  
El pequeño había corrido hasta que sintió una gran punzada en sus exigentes pulmones los cuales pedían a gritos algo de aire. A pesar de aquéllo Gon no se detuvo en ningún punto del trayecto.  
  
Recobró el aliento sólo cuando después de una gigantesca zancada había tropezado y caído sobre un cúmulo de piedras esparcidas por el piso. ¿Qué había pasado? La congoja se apretujaba contra su corazón mostrándole la dura y cruel realidad.  
  
-Killua...-. Dejó entrever de sus labios. El aroma del chico seguía impregnado en su piel que hace algunos instantes había tenido dueño.  
  
Sentimientos revueltos acudían al instante. Se sentía desvalido y confundido... Profundamente triste.  
  
Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas pero enseguida se limpió con su ropa.  
  
-No puedo llorar... ¿Que diría Killua si me viera así?... pensará que soy una niñita llorona...-. Pero Gon no sospechaba de que su amigo en esos momentos se encontraba peor que el mismo.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
No, eso no podía quedar así. Tenía que vengarse, de una u otra forma tendría que hacerlo.  
  
Hisoka refunfuñó mientras intentaba dominar su ahora ATERRADOR NEN, el cual podía ser captado hasta por un manipulador principiante.  
  
Una chispa se encendió en su escabrosa mente... Ohh.... Pero que magnífica podía llegar a ser la venganza, que dulzor tan delicioso.... Era tan satisfactoria que enseguida una sonrisa macabra surcó sus delgados labios...  
  
Ya no podría esperar mas tiempo, quería verlo sufrir y pagar por lo que había hecho... Quería verlo sufrir y suplicar de aquella manera que le provocaba tanto.................  
  
-Hmmmmmmmm....-. Hisoka se levantó y partió para así concretar sus planes.  
  
Sus planes de venganza por lo visto le satisfacían por completo.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
Llegó al departamento que solían compartir cuando ya era bastante tarde y la noche ya estaba avanzada. Miró a su alrededor pero todo estaba oscuro. Cabía la posibilidad de que Killua ya hubiese pasado antes para sacar sus pertenencias.  
  
Aunque no quería reconocerlo, Gon conocía muy bien a su amigo y se encontraba sumamente preocupado debido al daño que seguramente le había provocadoa éste. Y es que si bien era cierto, Killua tenía un corazón hiper sensible que disimulaba muy mal...  
  
Gon abrió la puerta despacio... Y a pesar de que ni él mismo sabía la respuesta para su creciente temor, inconscientemente ya había contestado esa pregunta mil veces en su cabeza: No quería encontrarse por ningún motivo con el joven de los cabellos canos. No sabría como actuar delante de el en semejante situación y no podría mirarlo a los ojos. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado acerca de su manera de actuar como para enfrentar las pupilas del chico al que tanto quería... Y además era el chico al que había decepcionado profundamente.  
  
Giró la manilla de la puerta y la empujó suavemente esperando cualquier tipo de sonido que proviniese desde el interior del departamento....... Pero no escuchó nada... Solamente pudo escuchar el parsimonioso ruido del silencio que tanto agradecía dada las circunstancias.  
  
Entró silgilosamente y no encendió la luz. Sin embargo una lucecita brillante apareció subitamente dentro del lugar... Una chispa anaranjada que revoloteaba haciendo piruetas en el aire.  
  
Gon se quedó de una pieza...  
  
-¿Q...qué diablos?...-. La voz de Gon se escuchó entrecortada. -De seguro es el reflejo de las luces del alumbrado público sobre la ventana de la terraza... Será mejor que cierre las cortinas....-. Masculló el moreno planteandose una respuesta convincente para armarse de valor y ser capaz de acercarse al ventanal.  
  
.......................................  
  
-Cuanto tiempo sin verte... Gon-. Una bocanada de humo con olor a tabaco hizo retroceder al asustado chico. La voz tenía cierto toque aterciopelado... Un tanto particular tal vez y con un timbre muy conocido para el pequeño...  
  
Las pupilas de Gon se contrajeron e instantáneamente sus músculos se tensaron.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HISOKA!!!!!!!!!!-. Chilló el asustado muchacho con el rostro pálido.  
  
-Oui... ¿Cómo has estado durante mi ausencia?-. Interrogó el sicario con un dejo de ironía en su voz.  
  
-.....¿¿¡¡¡QUE ES LO QUE BUSCAS AQUÍ!!!??-. Gritó Gon totalmente descontrolado ante la presencia del visitante.  
  
-Oh.... Pero que mal anfitrión eres pequeño...-. Agregó con sorna. -No te preocupes... No perderás demasiada sangre... Tal vez.... Perderás algo más preciado-. Hisoka soltó una pequeña y burlesca risita y cruzó las piernas en la oscuridad.  
  
-A...¿A que te refieres?.............¡¿¿No... no le habrás hecho algo a Killua??! ¡¡¡Si es así juro que te mataré!!!-. Gon escupía las palabras que salían a borbotones de su boca.  
  
-Hmm.... Sigues siendo el mismo chiquillo terco de siempre...-. Hisoka comenzaba a aburrirse y se levantó del confortable sillón exhibiendo su atlética figura.  
  
Gon retrocedió sin querer. Su cuerpo lo traicionaba y actuaba por si mismo debido a que aún recordaba aquéllas duras golpizas propinadas tan solo por un capricho del hombre. Luchó consigo mismo por unos instantes y logró encender a luz para poder ver aún mejor a su enemigo.  
  
El sicario lucía diferente. Su cabello lucía aplastado y más rojizo aún. Los dibujos del rostro habían sido omitidos y reemplazados ahora por la tersa piel blanca y sus ojos ya no lo miraban como a un pequeño.  
  
-Has crecido bastante....Mon chèri....-. Hisoka suspiró complacido y observó de pies a cabeza a Gon, el que lo miraba con ojos de fuego.  
  
Hisoka no dejó de notar la mirada de muchacho y lentamente sintió como la situación se escapaba de su control....  
  
-¿Realmente quieres saber que es lo que vas a perder?-. Los ojos de Hisoka eran fríos.  
  
Gon vaciló por unos segundos creyendo de que ésta solo sería una treta del extraño sicario para hacer más fácil la labor de poner fin a sus días......¿Era a eso a lo que venía, no?... ¿A acabar con su vida?... Gon apretó sus puños y respondió afirmativamente sacudiendo su cabeza.  
  
Hisoka achicó sus ya diminutos ojos disfrutando de la decisión.  
  
-Mira a la derecha...-. Dijo, observando al mas jóven.  
  
++¿Por quién me toma, eh? ¡¡No caeré en su misma trampa dos veces!++. Gon sonrio confiadamente y miró hacia el punto deseado, pero esta vez miró A LA DERECHA DE HISOKA(1), recibiendo el impacto de lleno en el rostro por parte de una piedra que el francés llevaba consigo camuflada entre sus ropas.  
  
-Quise decir... A TU derecha... ¿Acaso no conoces tu derecha?-. La ironía de Hisoka era dificil de ocultar.  
  
Así sólo consiguió enfadar al jovencito de instintos salvajes ¡¡Lo había puesto en ridículo por segunda vez en su vida!!  
  
-De cualquier forma no hacía falta tener suficiente cerebro como para darse cuenta de que de todas maneras iba a golpearte... Miraras hacia donde miraras-. Concluyó el pelirrojo.  
  
Esto provocó que Gon explotara y que se abalanzara impetuosamente sobre su agresor.  
  
Hisoka se dejó golpear por la furia del chico. ++Oh Dios, si que se sentía bien... Ya había olvidado como el dolor me hacía perder la noción del tiempo... Cómo esos ojos me observaban con tal intensidad y cómo cada célula de mi cuerpo clamaba por hacerlo mío.++  
  
Sólo había un detalle... Tenía que matarlo. Ese era su trabajo.  
  
-Dejaremos el trabajo para más tarde...-. Dijo, incorporándose con gran facilidad. -Ahora disfrutaré de éste momento que tanto he esperado...-. Hisoka escupió algo de sangre al piso proveniente del labio inferior que había sido herido en uno de los tantos golpes que había recibido.  
  
Gon se detuvo y lo contempló con desconcierto. No le había provocado daño alguno además de ese hilillo de sangre que brotaba de su boca y que ya no existía.  
  
Hisoka rió satisfecho ante la reacción del muchacho. Era inocente e inexperto... Y además de todo no sabía ocultar sus emociones. Todo un espectáculo y sólo para él.  
  
-No te has dado cuenta...-. El sicario volvía a arrastrar las palabras hartando así al moreno.  
  
-¡¡¡Habla claro!!!... ¡¿¿Quieres??!-. Francamente Gon no estaba de humor para recibir con una sonrisa todos los comentarios de su enemigo. Esataba cansado y preocupado.  
  
-Como quieras. Pero por un momento pensé en que querías que todo sucediese de una manera más suave...-. Enseguida Hisoka hizo visible el caucho NEN que había adherido a una de las mejillas de Gon en pleno combate.  
  
Ciertamente Gon no había notado este detalle. Ahora se encontraba a merced del pelirrojo.  
  
-¿¿¿¿C...Cuando????-. El chico aún no podía reunir las palabras dada la impresión causada por la destreza de Hisoka. Jamás pensó en la posibilidad de caer otra vez en su trampa...  
  
-Oui... Reconozco que aproveché aquél momento de descuido en medio de TU pelea... En la que por supuesto NUNCA participé y sólo fui un espectador. Pude haberte golpeado pero no quise... Creí que habías caído en cuenta...-. El hombre suspiró decepcionado.- Creo que te sobreestimé pequeño...-.  
  
Lo que más le dolió a Gon no fue el hecho de que lo estuviese tratando como a un bruto o un troglodita si no que lo estuviese llamando "Pequeño" tan constantemente. ¡¡El no era ningún pequeño!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Deja ya de llamarme pequeño!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Dejé de ser el Gon que podías golpear en la mejilla y permitirle seguir viviendo gracias a tu piedad!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahora puedo valerme de mi mismo para salir de situaciones peores que esta, donde ni tu ni nadie podrían ayudarme nunca!!!!!!-. Gon estaba rojo y totalmente descontrolado. No hablaba... GRITABA las palabras hacia su contrincante.  
  
Hisoka solo se limitó a observar al muchacho.  
  
-Eso tendré que verlo...-. Pronunció a modo de sentencia con su típico acento francés; Ya aburrido de tantas palabras, jaló del caucho NEN sujeto en la mejilla izquierda de Gon atrayéndo a éste para si golpeándolo salvajemente en el rostro.  
  
Se escuchó un ruido seco y luego tán sólo el silencio.  
  
-Ahhrghhh......-. Un último quejido se escuchó en la habitación. Gon caía inconsciente sobre los brazos del hombre.  
  
-Te golpeé mucho más duro que antes. Una persona normal tendría una hemorragia cerebral después de tamaño impacto-. Dijo, susurrándole al aire.  
  
............................................  
  
Cuando Gon abrió sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza para ver mejor aún veía borroso. Hisoka no se divisaba por ningún rincón y no estaba seguro de que todo lo que había presenciado hasta entonces no sería un mero sueño producto del agotamiento.  
  
-No... El dolor en mi rostro no es imaginario... ++Para mi mala suerte++-. Pensó dado el momento.  
  
Poco a poco recuperaba el sentido y fue capaz de deducir de que estaba atado en algún lugar de la casa y que por cierto, había pasado algo así como dos horas (Mirando la posición de las estrellas desde la última vez que las vió).  
  
Estaba enfrascado en desatarse cuando de pronto apareció Hisoka con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-¡Oh vaya! Has despertado... Que conveniente...-. El brillo de los ojos del asesino tenía un significado muy distinto al de antes e hizo estremecerse a Gon.  
  
-¡¡¡Quítame estas sogas!!!-. Chilló el chico agriamente. Y no era para menos: Tenía imposibilitado el movimiento de sus pies y de sus manos.  
  
-Nada de eso... Es parte de mi venganza, Mon chèri...-. Agregó el hombre quitándose el saco de encima y dejándolo a un lado.  
  
++¿¡Qué demonios significa Mon chèri!?++. Meditó Gon mientras intentaba aclarar su visión.  
  
-Pues bien...-. Dijo, acercándose sigilosamente a su presa.- Por fin ha llegado el momento que tanto he esperado.... La hora de probar el sabor del fruto maduro...-.  
  
-¿¿¡¡DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO!!??-. Gon estaba algo asustado por la actitud del otro. Tragó saliva e intentó moverse girando sobre su cuerpo pero chocó con algo esponjoso y blando... Era la almohada con la que dormía la siesta todos los días.  
  
Hisoka aproximó uno de sus delgados dedos hacia el rostro del muchacho. Era tán cálido y su piel era tan perfecta que no pudo contenerse y se abalanzó sobre el chico aprentándolo contra su pecho.  
  
++..¿¿¿Q...Que sucede aquí???++. El corazón de Gon palpitaba y no podía hacerlo callar de ningún modo. Si el hombre se daba cuenta de su condición...  
  
-Gon... Gon... Ya no te resistas más... Eres mío...-. Susurró Hisoka al oído del pequeño, y suavemente deslizó su mano blanca como la nieve entre la piel de su amado.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡YA PARA HISOKA!!!!!-. Clamó Gon completamente exaltado.  
  
-Ya verás como te haré cambiar de parecer...-. Y prosiguió con sus caricias, desplazándo su mano hacia el pecho del otro.  
  
Rápidamente los labios de Hisoka se apoderaron de los labios del chico moreno. Pero Gon se resistía y evitaba al máximo el contacto con el pelirrojo.  
  
-Está bien... Quieres hacerlo más dificil... Eso me agrada...-. Hisoka se relamió provocando otro escalofrío en su víctima.  
  
El lugar había subido bastante de temperatura y Gon se preguntó si el NEN de Hisoka podía templar los ambientes. ++Eso es imposible++ Dijo, reprochándose a si mismo. Pero fue interrumpido en medio de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que una de las dos manos de Hisoka bajaba por sus costillas y se aproximaba a lo que era el botón de sus pantalones.  
  
Ya no había duda. Hisoka lo violaría sin compasión...Y como si adivinara sus pensamientos el sicario agregó antes de proceder unas claras y precisas palabras.  
  
-Violarte no sería divertido... Divertido sería poder ver como te revuelcas intentando dominar el placer que te haré sentir y que jamás dominarás-.  
  
Gon recordó lo que minutos antes el hombre le había manifestado: " Ya verás como te haré cambiar de parecer...". Hisoka lo torturaría hasta que por fin se entregase de rodillas ante su persona...  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ******************************************************************* Ver Capítulo HunterXHunter (La torre de los engaños).  
  
Moshi moshi!!!!!! ^^U erh....Confieso de que quería ver sufrir a Killua y lo que pasó fue de pura malosa...jujuju.... ¡¡Pero así hay más conflicto entre los personajes!! (Presento mis excusas, por favor no me maten T_T).  
  
Sayônara nos veremos pronto!!!  
  
Vivi Chan (Milly Chan) vivichan_ahrin@hotmail.com (Sips...tengo messenger ^^) y no se olviden de.............. (adivinen) LOS REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gomen.... me excedí....... 


	4. Inocencia y Decepción

HunterXHunter  
  
HunterXHunter no es de mi propiedad y como no es mi intención meterme en algún lío judicial internacional ni nada por el estilo declaro abiertamente que los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen en su totalidad a Yoshihiro Togashi... SE ENTENDIO BIEEN??!  
  
Moshi moshi, konban wa. Konnichi wa o lo que sea!!! Uff... que manera de trabajar en ese maldito trabajo (para el colegio)... De todas maneras termine el 4º capitulo!!! Soy feliiz!!!  
  
Arigatô por los reviews y los animos!! (de veras ke te sirven)... MUCHAS GRACIAS A Megumi3!!! T_T gracias a ella me inspire nuevamente XD  
  
Siiiiiii ¬¬U.... ahora acepto reviews anonimos.... jajajaa..........ja.....  
  
Y con respecto a la duda de Kotorimoon... "este es un HxG o un KxG... o es un trio?'..." Bueno.... Todo a su tiempo.... Todo se sabra si sigues leyendo!!!! ^^  
  
Ahora sipis..A LEER SE HA DICHO!!! (no me maten...se ke lo haran.....oh Dios amparame!!!!!!) NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEWSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************************************  
  
Capítulo4  
  
"Inocencia y decepción"  
  
La mano de Hisoka avanzaba sigilosamente por las caderas del asustado chico. Su rostro reflejaba una creciente angustia dentro de si y definitivamente esto exacerbaba las pasiones del sicario.  
  
Era una selva de sensaciones nuevas pero agradables que estaba descubriendo y Gon tenía miedo; No por lo que Hisoka fuese a hacerle, puesto que todo dependía de su decisión... Tenía miedo, en efecto, a elegir una opción completamente errada.  
  
Sentía esas manos frías recorriéndolo hacia todas las direcciones que eran capaces de abarcar, mientras el verdugo exploraba su diminuto cuerpo. Se sentía algo avergonzado. El pelirrojo comenzaba ya a quitarle los distractivos pantalones con delicadeza pero también con cierta prisa.  
  
Fué así como rápidamente los dedos tantearon en los adentros del pequeño hasta llegar por fin a lo que tanto deseaban...  
  
Gon sintió como su rostro se ponía colorado. El hombre notó su nerviosismo y cambió su actitud... Debía controlarse... El chico no tenía idea de nada y además de eso no sería agradable que sólo él disfrutara de este momento.  
  
Hisoka no lograba que Gon se relajara ya que éste permanecía atento a cualquier distracción suya esperando el momento exacto para huir de allí.  
  
Lo besó nuevamente, pero esta vez usó su As de corazones para poder introducirse de lleno en su víctima. Plan efectivo... El contacto del amenazante papel filoso contra el rostro de Gon provocó en el chico cierta sorpresa que el asesino supo aprovechar, introduciendo su sagaz lengua por todos los rincones.  
  
Gon no se entregaba... Si que era bueno para llevar la contraria.  
  
Se sacudió como pudo pero no logró quitarse de encima el pesado cuerpo de aquél hombre ávido de su persona.  
  
La mano viajó esta vez más abajo de los pantalones, palpando sobre la tela aquél latente premio que se gestaba mediante caricias interminables.  
  
Gon aguantó el sollozo que provenía de su interior. No lo aceptaba pero este juego comenzaba a agradarle...  
  
El sicario era consciente de la dificil tarea que tenía por delante, deslizó también su rostro por entre el cuello del chico, recorriendo con sus labios hasta el más escondido milimetro de piel. Gon apretó sus dientes... El muy maldito lo estaba excitando a proposito y ¡Claro que daba resultados! Sólo bastaba echar un vistazo más abajo para darse cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba.  
  
-¿Y bien?.... ¿No crees que ya es hora?...-. Dijo Hisoka respirando vagamente sobre el oído del moreno.  
  
-N....No.... ¡¡Ni lo sueñes!!-. Chilló Gon conteniendo el aliento desesperadamente.  
  
-Oui... Pero... Deberías hacerle caso a tu pequeño amiguito, el opina lo contrario...-. Agregó el sicario con tono burlesco y dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo.  
  
-...-. Los colores de Gon acudieron al llamado de su vergüenza.  
  
- Como quieras, tarde o temprano serás mío. Recuérdalo-. Sonrió el hombre. Acto seguido bajó completamente para así continuar con su encomendado.  
  
Una cosquilla distinta a las anteriores nubló la vista del muchacho. Diablos, Hisoka sí que era un experto. Ya no aguantaría más por mucho tiempo. Era demasiado...... Pero tenía que intentarlo...  
  
El cruel sicario disfrutaba ver como el chico intentaba hacer su mayor esfuerzo para contener aquéllos gemidos de placer que tanto quería oír.  
  
++...Un poco más Mon chèri... Espera sólo un poco más y te juro que jamás te arrepentirás de lo que vas a sentir...++ Cuchicheaban los pensamientos del despiadado asesino mientras se mezclaban con unos deseos terribles de explorar aún más el interior de aquél chiquillo jadeante y sudoroso que tenía bajo sus inquietas manos.  
  
Solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el chico se entregara en bandeja de plata ante su presencia. La sensación de dominio le encantaba y quería seguir hasta el final.  
  
Un signo aparente. Su cuerpo ya no podía retardar más aquél suceso irremediable que evitaba a toda costa y, aunque en cierto modo le costó, Gon pasó temblorosamente sus manos atadas alrededor del cuello de Hisoka para así ejercer más presión y por lo tanto obtener mayor contacto con su verdugo.  
  
-.....Hmmm....¿Ya te rendiste....?-. Preguntó el asesino con un leve tono de asombro e ironía.  
  
-Cállate y sigue-. Ordenó el pequeño con confianza y sin mirarlo.  
  
...Una tibia risa se apoderó de aquéllos ligeros y fríos labios del sicario.  
  
Gon ya se había entregado a sus deseos...  
  
El fruto de la pasión escondida durante tantos años se manifestó con extraña dulzura en la manera de actuar del hombre tipicamente seco en sus reacciones. Tomó al diminuto moreno con gran suavidad y se introdujo abriéndose paso por aquélla cavidad virgen e intacta sin provocar mayor dolor.  
  
La expresión del chico había cambiado por completo. Ahora lo aceptaba dentro suyo y comprobaba porqué lo había escogido entre varios candidatos.  
  
Suspiros incontenibles se escapaban por entre las comisuras de los labios de Gon. Hisoka aumentaba el ritmo y la fuerza de sus movimientos...  
  
Lo mejor estaba por llegar... Gon abrió sus ojos rojizos para poder absorver todo el encanto del momento cuando de pronto observó como el sicario, aún moviéndose frenéticamente en su interior, ya no lo miraba a él... Miraba aquél extremo de la habitación que por un segundo había olvidado... Aquél extremo donde un muchacho de no más de veinte años y cabello cano observaba esta escena con el rostro pálido y ojos gélidos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ki...KILLUA!!!!!!!!!!-. Balbuceó el pequeño aún con Hisoka en su cuerpo.  
  
Pero Killua no estaba presente. Atravesó el pasillo tan silenciosamente como había entrado y dejando solos a los dos amantes, los que después de la interrupción decidieron no proseguir.  
  
Una especie de mutismo acordado por ambas partes invadió cada rincón del lecho donde se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos. Súbitamente Killua reapareció, pero esta vez Gon yacía totalmente apartado del francés que, aunque tenía los pantalones puestos, todavía no podía calmar aquél miembro solitario que clamaba por atención urgente.  
  
Una gota de sudor frío atravesó la frente del ahora paralizado Killua, el que llevándose la palma derecha hacia su rostro no fue capaz de interpretar de otra forma el crudo hecho que tenía frente a sus ojos. No dijo nada, sólo quedó allí tiritando despacio mientras analizaba lo más objetivamente posible el perfecto cuadro... Tal y como si de una obra de arte se tratase.  
  
-Ki... Killua yo...-. Se incorporó el más pequeño tapándose con la blancura de la sábana más próxima a su cuerpo.- Yo... -. Volvió a decir aún sin terminar la frase. Habían muchas cosas que quería explicarle a su amigo, tantas que no salían a la superficie y sólo quedaban flotando en sus pensamientos.  
  
Hisoka resopló fastidiado, observó al chico de pelo blanco y luego a su fruto. Le habían arrebatado el premio que tanto anhelaba justo y cuando ya casi podía olerlo y sentirlo. Era una verdadera lástima.  
  
De pronto los puños de Killua comenzaron a cerrarse con nerviosismo, sus dientes se apretaron al máximo y sus ojos ya no fueron los de antes. Aquél brillo verdoso y pacífico de sus pupilas dieron paso a una mirada llena de odio y furia. El ambiente se tornó pesado e insoportable para todos.  
  
-Gon...-. Pronunció el muchacho de los cabellos claros, aplacando la tristeza y decepción que lo embargaba en una sonrisa forzada y temblorosa.  
  
El nombrado apretujó la funda de la almohada entre sus dedos inconscientemente, pareciendo en cierto modo un niño temeroso. Miraba fijamente las pupilas de su amigo esperando que el otro actuase primero, pero pronto se arrepentiría profundamente de haber tomado esta decisión...  
  
-G... Gon...-. Killua sonrió maquiavélicamente bajo las penumbras de la habitación mirando hacia el piso.- ¡¡Soy un estúpido!! ... ¡¡UN COMPLETO ESTÚPIDO!!...He de reconocerlo... He caído en tu trampa con la inocencia de un principiante ¡¡¡¡Todo un mérito para una basura como tú!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡TE FELICITO!!!!!... ¡¿Cómo pude creer que tú... TÚ.... Aquél chico que aparentaba inocencia escondiera algo de esta magnitud?!....... Bueno.... es mi culpa por confiar en tus palabras tan ciegamente y haberme enamorado de ti... Como un verdadero idiota...-. Killua alzó la vista y abrió aún más sus ojos, reflejando la locura y el desenfreno en su estado puro.  
  
Lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a inundar las pupilas del muchachito aferrado a la cama. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso?... ¿¿Cómo??...  
  
-Je...je... Y claro está...-. Killua lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ...Claro está de que tu aptitud en la cama es excelente... ¿Verdad Hisoka?... Dios... Jamás pensé que un virgen gimiera tanto... Tienes el talento para descontrolar a cualquiera... Demasiado bueno para un primerizo... ¿No lo crees así? -. El chico seguía hablando y dañando a Gon a pesar de que había logrado que éste llorara. Quería que sufriera tanto como él... ++ Si.... Sufre Gon... El dolor que te corroe por dentro es tán solo parecido en algo al mío... ¿Qué?... ¿Qué me detenga?... Ja... Eso es imposible mi estimado amigo... Tú te lo buscaste++. El instinto asesino de Killua y la insensibilidad que había aprendido como mecanismo de defensa salía a flote. Daba gracias a Irumi por haberle enseñado este magnífico arte, pues el aprendizaje aún no había sido olvidado del todo.  
  
Gotas tan transparentes como su corazón se derramaban sobre el lecho vacío y arrugado en el que momentos antes había llegado a dislumbrar aquéllo que llamaban "Amor". Se echó a llorar sobre sus delgados brazos, sollozando sin control frente a aquéllos dos que ni siquiera habían cruzado palabras.  
  
-Sólo he venido a buscar esto...-. Killua sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón sin modificar la fría expresión de su rostro.- ...Creo que ya no me importa que suceda contigo de aquí en adelante. Puedes irte a la mierda y joder con quién te plazca... Hasta nunca, Gon-. Dicho esto el chico giró sobre su cuerpo atravesando la sala y desapareció detrás de un gran portazo que retumbó en los oídos de los dos presentes.  
  
-...-. Hisoka observaba el desconsolado llanto de su pequeño sin remordimientos. A pesar de verlo sufrir de tal manera no sentía compasión ni nada.  
  
Pasaron aproximadamente unos cuarenta minutos desde el incidente y Gon aún lloraba con suspiros entrecortados. El sicario había prendido por lo menos unos diez cigarrillos y no se había pronunciado.  
  
-H... Hisoka...-. Sollozó Gon echándose a los brazos protectores del francés sin soportarlo más.  
  
El asesino solo acarició el puntiagudo cabello de SU chico ingenuo. Era adorablemente sensible, a diferencia suya, además de tierno.  
  
Gon abrazó el torso desnudo del que fuera hace poco su primer hombre, buscando refugio en una espalda tibia y confortable e Hisoka a su vez entrelazó sus brazos en torno al fino cuello del muchacho. Así se quedaron durante bastante tiempo, en el cual sólo se escucharon los quejumbrosos latidos del moreno mientras el otro acariciaba cuidadosamente su piel.  
  
Era tan frágil... Tan hermoso... Pero sólo era un capricho, un superficial y burdo capricho.  
  
-Aún deseo mi premio....Mon chéri-. Murmuró el sicario destinando a sus dedos algo más que simple piel, provocando en el muchacho un leve estremecimiento.  
  
Gon cerró sus ojos... No quería perder a nadie más, e Hisoka era lo último que le quedaba.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
Atravesó la calle sin mirar hacia ningún lado y casi lo habían atropellado, Killua llevaba fuego en sus ojos verdosos y caminaba lo más rápido que podía.  
  
Su mente divagaba en busca de respuestas, de excusas poco válidas y que sólo le servían para sumergirse cada vez más en aquél estado semi calamitoso.  
  
Cada paso era sinónimo de una progresiva muerte de su yo sensible. Cada paso servía para olvidar todo aquello que le provocaba dolor. Un claro método para defenderse de lo externo y que siempre lo había marcado.  
  
Esa personalidad fría y calculadora no había salido de por ahí, había nacido de su infancia cruel... Si, esa infancia donde había sido entrenado para convertirse en el mejor asesino de todo el mundo... Un destino bastante prometedor, pero también bastante egoísta y que no le permitía sentir y vivir.  
  
Sentir y vivir... Después de todo eso se le había sido arrancado de golpe. Todo el sentido de su existencia se le había ido en un momento, dejándolo seco y vacío. Él le había dado esperanzas... Gon había alimentado sus sueños durante una gran parte de su adolescencia y eso no se lo iba a perdonar.  
  
++Peor que mi propia familia... Él me dió esperanzas de encontrar un lugar donde ser querido tal y como era. Pero con ésto sólo me demostró lo que en un principio Irumi me dijo, y tenía razón... Sólo sirvo para ser un asesino de masas. Fue para eso que fui concebido y criado... Solo para eso++.  
  
Ya no llovía y la luna brillaba de una forma sorprendente. Los árboles del parque murmuraban rozando sus ramas los unos con los otros, felices de ser árboles... Felices de ser libres.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
-Hi... Hisoka-. Dejó escapar Gon cuando ya todo había terminado. Un bufido similar al de un gato acompañó el inevitable susurro de su nombre.  
  
El sicario había conseguido lo que tanto había esperado. Los años de espera no habían pasado en vano y eso lo había comprobado esa misma noche: Su fruto tenía un sabor exquisito con un leve toque ácido... Su paladar francés estaba ahora completamente extasiado y sus pasiones habían sido calmadas. Era hora de retirarse.  
  
Gon comenzaba ya a cerrar sus ojos. El pelirrojo lo tapó delicadamente con las sábanas y recorrió su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos.  
  
Dulce y ácido... Pero un fruto sólo se probaba una vez...  
  
-... No te vayas aún.... Quédate conmigo esta noche... Por favor...-. Dijo Gon con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-Lo siento... Debo irme...-. Hisoka comenzaba a vestirse en la oscuridad. Su respuesta sonaba distante e hiriente.  
  
-... Pero... Yo pensé que...-. Gon se levantó y quedó sentado mirando de frente al asesino bajo los tenues rayos lunares.  
  
-Gon... Soy un hombre caprichoso... Lo que es valioso para mí de un día a otro se puede transformar en una basura...-. Hisoka entrecerró sus ojos con un dejo de satisfacción en sus labios.  
  
-...¿Q...Que quieres decir?-. Ahogó Gon en una pregunta que ya tenía respuesta en su corazón.  
  
-Quiere decir Mon Chèri que yo nunca te amé y que todo fue un sencillo juego para mí... Sólo quería divertirme un rato... Tu eras la presa y yo el cazador, cuando se atrapa la presa el cazador se decepciona y busca otra a la cual cazar... ¿No te suena lógico?... Poseer y desechar... ¿Simple, no?- . Ironizó Hisoka con bastante gracia.  
  
-¡¡¡¿UN JUEGO?!!!...¡¡¿Q...Quieres decir que por un juego tuyo perdí a mi mejor amigo?!!-. El chico aún no se reponía del impacto y estaba blanco como un papel.  
  
-Hmm... Tienes la cualidad de complicar las cosas-. Hisoka pasó el saco por encima de sus hombros-. Bueno, debo irme... Espero que esto se repita en algún futuro cercano. Cuidate... Adiós-. Y entonces salió dejando su perfume metálico repartido por todas partes y a Gon sumido en un océano de tristeza.  
  
++Por supuesto que era lógico... Pero me dejé llevar por mis instintos. Yo deseaba a ese hombre... Ahora pagaré el precio de la decisión que tomé.  
  
.....................................  
  
Killua... ¡¿Porqué tenía que ser así?!... Necesito verte y explicarte todo lo que ha sucedido... Te necesito... ¡¡Demonios!!... Tengo que buscarte... Tengo que pagar lo que te hice... ¡¡Aunque sea con mi vida!!.++  
  
Gon sollozó nuevamente escondiendo sus lágrimas entre sus dedos, era débil, frágil y estúpido. La inocencia había mostrado su lado negativo....  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
Hola a todos!! (nuevamente) Como estan? Jojo... Sips... ¡¡¡Fui mas mala que de costumbre!!! (MUAJAJA)... Pero que le vamos a hacer?... ¬¬ me encanta ver sufrir a Killua... Hisoka malo! XD  
  
Pido perdón por la escena yaoi... lo siento!! Nunca había escrito una y me costó mucho. Espero que haya quedado bien ^^U....si no me obligarán a hacerme el harakiri. Con respecto a las actualizaciones... hmm... me tardé un buen tiempo en subir el 4º capítulo debido al colegio T_T..... pronto vendrán las vacaciones y seré libre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =3.  
  
Nos vemos!!!! ^^  
  
Milly Chan (Vivi Chan) sipis! Tengo messenger!!! 


	5. De lo más puro de mi corazón

HunterXHunter  
  
Konnichi wa, konban wa o lo que sea... a estas alturas.... ¬¬U. Creo que debo presentar mis más sinceras disculpas ante todos los que me mandaron reviews ya que los dejé sin historia por un buen tiempo. Si no quieren leer las explicaciones pasen al punto siguiente XD  
  
Falta de inspiración divina... OK!! ¬¬U No trabajo bajo presión.... Y creanme, la PSU (algo asi como un examen del que pende tu vida en Chile, para los que no estan familiarizados) influyó en mi hasta el punto de no dejarme dormir... ·______· y es que.... no estudié! XD XD XD  
  
El colegio. Pero ya lo terminé!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mi mamá que rapta el computador para poder trabajar en él.  
  
Mi hermano que tb lo ocupa sin criterio alguno (de tal palo tal astilla)  
  
Estoy escribiendo un fic original y pienso publicarlo muy pronto. Creo que esta quedando muy bueno ^_________^  
  
Ah... Lo tipico... siiiii Yoshihiro Togaashi tiene TODOS LOS DERECHOS SOBRE ESTE MAGNIFICO ANIME! Okis?????? (medio histerica-medio bostezando)  
  
Ya los dejo en paz y lean! No olviden el review... ^_______^  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************************  
  
Capítulo 5:  
  
"De lo mas puro de mi corazón"  
  
Dada la furia que sentía, atravesar la gran puerta blindada de la mansión Zoldick no representaba ningún problema para Killua.  
  
La casa principal se encontraba a unos kilómetros de distancia, los cuales el muchacho supo recorrer en cosa de segundos. Al llegar a su habitación (Que no contaba más que con un mero camastro endeble y una sábana blanca) se desplomó sobre el colchón empolvado murmurando frases inenteligibles, sin saber que su madre lo estaba espiando silenciosamente.  
  
El crujido de la madera de la puerta advirtió a Killua de la presencia de alguien e incorporándose rápidamente se precipitó a interrogar a la sombra.  
  
-...¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Kkkyau?-. La voz que salía de su garganta daba la impresión de ser acompasada y monótona, muy distinta a la del chico alegre y tozudo con ojos angelicales que había abandonado hacía tres días atrás. Tres días distantes de ser comunes... tres días de suplicio infinito, tres días de lamer viejas y profundas heridas... Tres días que se traducían en dolor y sufrimiento incalculables.  
  
"El único ser que me había devuelto la vida... Me la ha quitado..."  
  
-¡¡¡¡K... KILLUA!!!! ¡¡Hijo!! ¡No sabes cuanto te he extrañado todos estos largos años!-. La Señora Zoldick enjugaba sus lágrimas en un vistoso pañuelo rosado con encajes y cintas del mismo color-. ¡¡Pensé que nunca más volvería a verte!!... Ahora puedo decir que creo en Dios... ¡¡¡Mira cuanto has crecid...-.  
  
-Dije... ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ????!!!!... ¡¡¡¡SI NO ME DAS UNA RESPUESTA COHERENTE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ COMO UN PERRO!!!!-. El chico de cabello cano interrumpió el emotivo discurso de su madre exhibiendo una mirada llena de rencor y con una poco cariñosa pero muy sincera bienvenida.  
  
Kkkyau Zoldick rompió a llorar como una niña y se llevó las dos manos al rostro.  
  
-¡¡Que orgullo!! ¡¡¡QUE ORGULLO!!! ¡¡Cuánto has progresado, hijo!!... Que feliz me siento...-. Dicho esto cerró la puerta y salió corriendo disparada por el lúgubre pasillo de piedra, dejando nuevamente en silencio la habitación del recién llegado.  
  
Killua volvió a caer en una especie de trance y dejando su rostro libre de expresión quedó allí postrado por el resto del día... Pero no sospechaba que su corazón agonizaba lentamente y que el motivo iba aún más allá de lo que el se imaginaba...  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************************  
  
El representante de la familia Iverny aclaró su voz en medio de una total confusión e interrogantes. Hisoka había sido citado también y aunque sabía que aún no había completado el trabajo y que sin duda lo presionarían, decidió divertirse un poco haciendo enfurecer con suaves ironías al hombre que sudaba copiosamente gracias al grueso saco que llevaba puesto.  
  
++Es sólo un cerdo mantequilloso...++ Pensó el sicario para sus adentros pero reflejando una total frialdad en su mirada. Y de veras que lo era, ése saco le apretaba de tal forma que se podía apreciar un poco de piel que se deslizaba sin escrúpulos por el cuello de la camisa.  
  
-Una total perdida de tiempo... ¿No?-. Masculló Hisoka impacientemente mientras el representante bebía un sorbo de agua y proseguía.  
  
-¡¡Este hecho se ha convertido en uno de los más BOCHORNOSOS dentro de la historia de la Familia Iverny!!-. El sujeto recalcó la palabra haciendo saltar sus ojos y subiendo considerablemente el tono de voz, el que ya de por si era MUY desagradable.  
  
Otro murmullo similar a la de la vez anterior comenzó a crecer dentro de los distintos hombres que acudieron a la junta. Hisoka comenzaba a perder los nervios.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Es inconcebible que después de tres días aún no aparezcan los presentes del dios Amaterasu!!!!!!!!! ¡¡Estos objetos son considerados dentro de la comunidad de York como unos de LOS MÁS VALIOSOS dentro del MUNDO ENTERO!! ¡¡La joya Yasaka-mo-Magatama, el espejo Yaata-no-Kagami y la espada Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi deben aparecer LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE!!...-. Y sacó un pañuelo blanco para secar las gotitas de transpiración que habían aparecido silenciosamente en su amplia frente.  
  
Si el trabajo de por sí era un completo fastidio el sicario no podía negar que su paga había sido exhuberante y lo mejor de todo... Deliciosa. Aquélla mercancía morena valía mucho más que un par de simples monedas y después de todo había podido degustar el sabor del pequeño fruto.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HISOOOOOOOKA!!!!!!!!!!-. Bramó el mismo hombre llamando por tercera vez al asesino y totalmente exasperado.  
  
-¿Oui?...-. Respondió éste, empequeñeciéndo levemente los ojos en un acto burlesco.  
  
-Se acerca el plazo...-. El tono de la voz del representante cambió radicalmente desde uno efusivo e insultante hacia uno mucho mas calmado y temeroso. Hisoka infundía respeto dentro de cualquier comunidad, los antecedentes señalaban que habría pertenecido al Genei Ryodan... Aunque la información no era del todo fiable.  
  
-Ah vaya... Si a eso se refería creo que esto tomará algo de tiempo...-. Hisoka carraspeó intencionalmente.- Diría... Bastante... Un buen trabajo exige algunas demandas-.  
  
-Debes tener en cuenta de que nuestro jefe no tiene paciencia ni yo tampoco... Obedece al pie de la letra nuestras órdenes y te pagaremos como corresponde ++ Si no quieres morir también como esos dos bastardos de los cuales aún no sabemos nada++-.  
  
Se respiró tensión en el ambiente...  
  
-...Hmmm... Ése comentario está fuera de lugar... Ya que si se trata de ése tipo de cualidades debo confesar de que a mi tampoco me agrada aguardar demasiado por una presa... Sobre todo si es fácil de atrapar...-. Dijo, llevándose una carta entre los dedos. -Ver correr sangre es realmente uno de los placeres de la vida............ ¿No le parece?-. E intentó disimular con su mano una profusa mueca de gracia que se había formado en sus labios. Realmente gozaba con el espanto que transmitían los ojos de todos los presentes.  
  
De la nada otro personaje, ésta vez mucho mas anciano y con una abundante barba blanca, se levantó del asiento y miró directamente al sicario.  
  
-Hisoka... Creo que te has tomado muy a pecho lo que este idiota acaba de decirte. Seré mucho más directo que este inepto: Queremos las cabezas de esos dos y el plazo y la paciencia de nuestro jefe se está acabando, por lo tanto sólo estamos exigiendo lo que cualquier persona que contrata a otra exigiría. Necesitamos rapidez y precisión-. Los ojos del anciano cobraban vida a través de ese cuerpo arrugado.  
  
-¿Cuándo?...-. Fue lo que escupió Hisoka ya mas tranquilo, pero con nuevos ánimos.  
  
-La próxima Luna nueva como máximo. La próxima noche de Luna nueva y esto se acaba... ¡¡¡FIN DE LA SESIÓN!!!-.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************************  
  
Aún con los ojos llorosos por la noche anterior Gon se levantó ya sin ánimos para nada. Le costaba respirar, le costaba no hacer algo, le costaba pensar... le costaba comprender todo lo que había sucedido en esa noche. Se había entregado de la forma más pura a los brazos de una persona que ni siquiera lo recordaba al día siguiente. Todo y gracias a su ingenuidad.  
  
++Sólo soy un chiquillo para ese hombre... Y aunque eso no me importa, el dolor que siento en mi pecho es por...++. Las lágrimas empaparon sus pestañas nuevamente y no lo dejaron terminar la frase en su mente.  
  
"Jamás pensé que un virgen gimiera tanto... Tienes el talento para descontrolar a cualquiera... Demasiado bueno para un primerizo... ¿No lo crees así?"  
  
Llorar ya no lo desahogaba. Su misión era encontrar a Killua y hacerle saber lo que el sentía.  
  
"Te amo.......y te amo como no tienes idea...."  
  
Las palabras resonaban en su corazón afligido... El también lo quería demasiado y sólo se había dado cuenta cuando lo había perdido.  
  
-Que tonto he sido.....-. Se regañó a si mismo riendo despacio y tomando su valija para partir rumbo a la mansión Zoldick donde quizás podría encontrarlo. Tomó aliento y atravesó la puerta que había permanecido sellada durante toda la noche.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************************  
  
Una poco decorada habitación rodeaba a los dos que estaban mirandose hacía ya varios minutos sin pronunciar palabra. Silva Zoldick contemplaba a su hijo como quien mira un nuevo juguete, intentándo descubrir que significaba aquélla enigmática expresión facial y Killua, por otro lado, trataba de esquivar las miradas de su padre. Realmente era una situación incómoda.  
  
-Si quisiera tan solo mirarte no te habría llamado... Me habría bastado con una de ésas fotos de cuando eras pequeño... Ésas que tanto detestas...-. Silva Zoldick rompió el silencio y sacudió su larga cabellera blanca.  
  
Frente a una situación normal Killua se hubiera molestado, pero ahora sus ojos parecían vacíos, muy diferentes a los de antes.  
  
++Tenía razón, algo le pasa a este chico++ Meditó el hombre llevándose la mano derecha al mentón y desviando sus pupilas hacia la chimenea que crepitaba con destellos colorines.  
  
-Yo... Yo quiero volver a matar...-. Killua abrió su boca lentamente, como si esto significara un esfuerzo sobrehumano.  
  
Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la habitación...  
  
-............. ¿Estás seguro....?-. Los sonidos que producían las cuerdas vocales del Señor Zoldick reflejaban duda y sorpresa. A pesar de ser un asesino de los mejores no había podido disimular su preocupación.  
  
-...... ¿Para eso me criaron cierto? ... Entonces no veo cuál es el problema. Pronto me convertiré en la cabeza de la Familia Zoldick y Zeno todavía debe estar muy molesto conmigo por haber huido en aquélla ocasión... Renuncié a mi destino y ahora vuelvo con el rabo entre las piernas... Todo lo que quiero es un lugar donde me sienta cómodo...-.  
  
-¿Tu abuelo?... Zeno no tiene nada que ver con ésta situación. Es preocupante que vuelvas a matar Killua, después de todo tu mismo habías decidido que lo habías dejado...-. Silva había cerrado los puños nerviosamente.  
  
-Padre...-.  
  
++"Sólo sirves para ser un asesino de masas. Fue para eso que fuiste concebido y criado"++  
  
-... De todas formas creo que deberías tener un motivo para tomar tan drástica determinación. Desahogarte te haría bien Killua... y eso lo sabes perfectamente...-. Agregó el señor cruzando las piernas y apoyándo el codo en la rodilla.  
  
-Bien... Si podemos llamar a eso un "motivo"-. Sonrió amargamente el chico de los cabellos desordenados conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con abandonarlo.  
  
Otro silencio fastidioso más... Pero en ningún momento las miradas se volvieron a cruzar. La lucha interna de Killua era enorme y su padre, que lo conocía desde niño, decidió dejarlo en paz por unos instantes.  
  
-Está bien... Nuestras puertas siempre han estado abiertas para ti, hijo. Recuerda que somos tu familia y que este será para siempre el único lugar donde te sentirás como en casa.... De cualquier manera no voy a presionarte para que declares algo que no quieres decir... Todo se sabrá a su tiempo.... Ahora deberías levantarte e ir a comer algo...-.  
  
Killua continuaba cabizbajo sin decir nada...  
  
Un abrazo protector rodeó de improviso al chico, el que no conteniendo más su profunda tristeza rompió a llorar con un reprimido desconsuelo.  
  
-Shhhtttt....-. Acalló su padre en un acto de comprensión y acariciando la cabeza de su hijo. -No debes avergonzarte por expresar tus emociones. Es mucho más cobarde aquél que las guarda en su interior y no las acepta que aquél que las vive y las enfrenta... Como tú lo has hecho-.  
  
Se quedaron así un buen rato... Padre e hijo abrazados y unidos en un tierno abrazo.  
  
Una escena poco común para unos asesinos como lo eran los Zoldick.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************************  
  
Allí estaban aquéllas gigantescas puertas metálicas imponiendo su presencia para no pasar desapercibidas por nadie. El color metálico refulgía debido al sol del mediodía, no había que olvidar que en aquélla distante región el clima era muy distinto al de las ciudades y que además de todo estaban en pleno verano.  
  
Gon se acercó a la cabina del guardia y lo saludó con una vaga sonrisa.  
  
-H...Hola...-. Dijo el chico de los ojos de fuego secándose la frente con el brazo. Hacía un calor pegajoso y húmedo, casi insoportable.  
  
El hombre al interior de la cabina abrió los ojos como platos y se sacó su gorrito de guardia. -¿¿¡TUUUU??!................ ¡¿¿Que haces por estos lares chico??!... ¡¿Cómo estás?!... ¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE GUSTO DE VERTE!!!!!... ¡¡¡¡¡CUANTO HAS CRECIDO!!!!!-. Exclamó el sujeto observando desde todos los ángulos posibles al recién llegado.  
  
-D... ¿De veras sabe quién soy?-. Dijo Gon inseguramente y dejando sus cosas sobre la tierra seca.  
  
-¡¡¿¿¿¿¿COMO NO SABERLO?????!! ¡¡¡¡TU ERES EL ÚNICO QUE HA SABIDO DOMAR A LA MASCOTA DEL AMO SILVA Y EL ÚNICO AMIGO DEL AMO KILLUA!!!!-. El hombre estaba de veras muy emocionado. Al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a encontrarse con visitantes parados al frente de la gigantesca puerta y sobre todo, con intenciones de entrar a la mansión.  
  
-K... Killua...-. Aquél doloroso nombre aún clavaba ásperamente dentro de su corazón. -Deseo entrar para poder visitarlo...-. Enseguida había agarrado su valija y se había dado media vuelta para poder irse rápidamente. Era indiscutible que la angustia que el chico sentía en aquéllos instantes no lo dejaba en paz ni al conversar con otra persona. ++ Maldita sea... ¿Es que no puedo olvidarme de él ni siquiera cuando como?++.  
  
Con mayor facilidad que hace un par de años atrás el delgado muchacho pudo abrir las pesadas puertas metálicas, llegando a mover hasta la tercera de ellas. Eso también le traía recuerdos que picaban en su interior.. Que le desesperaban locamente y que no contaban con ser parte de un corazón tan tierno y sencillo como era el de aquél jovencito flaco.  
  
Adentro de ese mundo todo era muy distinto. Dejando atrás todos aquéllos temores de principiante Gon se adelantó a la casa de los mayordomos para al fin, sin pensarselo dos veces ni pedir autorizacion alguna, partir a la casa mayor que se ubicaba kilometros y kilometros al interior de un espeso bosque jamás atravesado por los que allí trabajaban.  
  
Sólo el sudor era su compañero. Sudor y lágrimas ya sin sabor a nada mas que a un corazón hecho mil pedazos  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************************  
  
Killua no había hecho caso a su padre en lo más mínimo. Había subido a su alcoba sin comer y a encerrarse en si mismo como ya era costumbre nueva. Por unos instantes había sentido el aura de Gon y por ese motivo decidió que lo mejor sería ir a descansar un poco ya que sin dormir los minutos parecían siglos. Seguramente de tanto cansancio ya estaba alucinando...  
  
El cerrar los ojos sólo le trajo recuerdos desabridos del ayer. Pero también algunos bastantes placenteros...  
  
Pensandolo mejor el chico pequeño era bastante... Excitante y verlo en tales condiciones solo sirvió para corroborar lo que el albino tenía en mente.  
  
Y si que lo era. Por Dios... esos sollozos alucinantes... Esos grititos incontenibles le ponían la piel de gallina y le acaloraban sin piedad. Killua se sonrió en las penumbras de su alcoba.  
  
Estaba solo y necesitado... Algo extraño recorría su cuerpo y ya no le importaba tanto el dolor y el sufrimiento, ya que después de todo Hisoka había manipulado a ese niño como a un juguete. ¿Porqué el no podría disfrutar también de esa mercancía? La frialdad se apoderó de sus emociones y lentamente una risita le sacudió de pies a cabeza.  
  
Ese chiquillo era delicioso... y así lo comprobó el albino, destinando sus dedos a recorrer lo más intimo de si mismo, siendo ésta una de las mejores masturbaciones que había tenido en su vida.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************************  
  
Holas! Siiiii!!!! Soy mala! .... y si... me demore... GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!! T_________T...  
  
Oh por dios! Soy una degenerada y lo reconozco... pero... Son HOMBRES por favor! LAS HORMOOONAAAAS!!!!!  
  
Ademas el chico no podía ser tan frio y calculador.... La carne lo tentó y pues ahí tienen los resultados. No me vayan a denunciar por pervertida, yo solo hago lo que pienso que esta bien ^^UUUUU no quiero que nadie se ponga a vomitar por mi culpa!!!!!  
  
Bueno y a responder reviews... veamos....  
  
LUTHIEN... ¬¬U Me conoces (creo) y se que con imaginar la ultima escena te habrá salido sangre de nariz jujuju.... pues bien.... lo hice a proposito! (ya lo sabias no?)  
  
ANGY... Sips, si que me gusta ver sufrir a ese niño (omitir carita de baba) *¬*... Creo ke si me gusta ver sufrir o leer como sufren debe ser porque o me gusta el drama o porque derechamente soy sadica XD XD  
  
KOTORIMOON... Hey! No insultes a mi Hisoka! T_T ... a ... a mi me guusta....sigh.... ·___________________·  
  
MEGUMI 3... Bueno... Si... Van a aparecer Leorio y Kurapica... aunque no se si hacer un lemon de ellos dooooooos....tanto lemon me va a provocar una hemorragia nasal!!!! X3  
  
YARUMI... Gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias y mas gracias!  
  
CHOCOLANA... Tu tb opinas lo mismo ke yoo! Hisoka es genial!... Ese acento.... XD  
  
NIKY_CHAN... Bueno no puedes matar a Gon porque se termina el fic. Puedes esperar hasta que lo termine? ^^U  
  
Creo que eso es todo, y a decir verdad este capitulo me gusto mucho mas. Al parecer mi estilo de narracion ha estado mejorando. No olviden las preguntas, los reviews y todo eso. Adios!  
  
Vivi Chan (Milly Chan) vivichan_ahrin@hotmail.com ^^ 


	6. Sentimientos

HunterXHunter  
  
Moshi moshi! Acá Vivi Chan reportándose nuevamente y más seguido, como lo prometí! Ejem! Tómenlo como un atento regalo de navidad ^^U  
  
Hunter X Hunter pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi... dah!  
  
El siguiente capitulo tiene una escena Lemon de Kurapica y Leorio (Servicio para las fans) así que este se viene bastante pesado, espero que lo soporten... Yo lo pasé bastante bien escribiendolo jujuju... X3  
  
Buenops a leer... ^^ no olviden el hermoso review como regalo XD  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************************  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
"Sentimientos"  
  
El sol le daba en todo el rostro y sus mejillas ya enrojecidas por los rayos ultravioleta solo demostraban el coraje que el jóven llevaba en la sangre hirviente de sus venas. Tenía todas las emociones revueltas en su mente y su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro, esa incómoda sensación a incertidumbre le acompañó durante las varias horas que le tomaron llegar a la mansión de los mayordomos.  
  
Ésta era enorme y por un momento creyó estar frente a la propia casa de Killua a pesar de que ya la había visitado durante su niñez. Por poco se contiene de salir corriendo a buscar a su amigo, pero fue detenido en seco por una cara ya bastante familiar.  
  
-Creo que tu no eres de por aquí, ¿Cierto?-. Dijo una extraña jovencita morena y de cabello rosa y trenzado mientras sacudía en el aire una especie de bastón con una piedra tornasol en la punta.  
  
-...¿Ka...Kanary?-. Un susurró surcó el aire provocando una ligera contracción de pupilas en la muchacha vestida de smoking.  
  
-...¿¿¿Quién demonios eres tú??? ¿¡Cómo es que sabes mi nombre!?-. La chica estalló en ira y apuntó al recién llegado con su particular arma. -¡¡Dimelo en este mismo instante!!-.  
  
Gon solo atinó a mirar a la chica con desconcierto. Seguía siendo aquélla que adoraba servir a sus amos aunque su vida pendiese de un hilo. Eso le hizo formarse la primera sonrisa sincera que había tenido en algún tiempo... Sonreir se le hacía nostálgico y a la vez profundamente triste ya que la felicidad también le recordaba a Killua con todas sus características.  
  
-Soy Gon. Un conocido de Killua...-.++¿Solo un conocido?... ¿Es que ya no quedan vestigios de que fuimos amigos?...++  
  
Kanary soltó el bastón y contempló al chico parado frente a ella.  
  
-...¿¿R...Realmente eres tú??...-. Balbuceó inconscientemente la muchacha con los ojos llorosos.  
  
Gon sólo atendió a la respuesta moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.  
  
-¡¡¡Gon!!!-. Dijo Kanary abalanzándose haciá el moreno y provocando que éste perdiera el equilibrio por un momento. -E...El amo Killua... ¡¡El amo Killua ya no es el mismo de antes!!-. Un sollozo acompañó a la declaración. -No sé que sucede aquí... ¡¡Ya nada es como antes!! ¡¿Qué hemos hecho para que este tan triste?!... Oh Gon... ¡Lo siento tanto! No debería estar lloran...-.  
  
-No digas nada más-. Acalló el muchacho acariciando la cabeza de la pelirosa y rodeándola con el otro brazo. - Por favor ya no sigas...-. El viento secó gentilmente sus ojos y sacudió su cabello azabache para otorgarle un poco de tranquilidad que le hacía falta.  
  
La joven se separó del cálido torso del visitante para secarse las lágrimas y mirarlo bien. -Señor Gon... Debo pedirle disculpas por mi actuación de hace un rato. Sucede que estamos entrenados para actuar así contra cualquier persona que llegue hasta aquí, ya que la familia Zoldick no tiene muchas visitas y las que llegan hasta acá casi siempre son de mercenarios o cazadores del bajo mundo en busca de sus cabezas...A...Además usted está tan distinto a antes que ni le reconocí...-. Sonrojo total.  
  
A Gon no pareció importarle demasiado el halago. Quizás tenía cosas más urgentes de atender que un par de elogios.  
  
Kanary apretó sus manos fuertemente y con nerviosismo... ++¡Tonta! ¡¡Tonta!! ... Tu deber es proteger al amo Killua. El es el único dueño de tu corazón...++  
  
-Creo que no puedo perder más tiempo aquí. Seguiré mi camino y si no te molesta acá nos despedimos.- Los ojos de Gon echaban fuego... Pero éste era un fuego algo opaco y falto de vida.  
  
-S...Sí...-. Pero cuando Gon ya había dado un paso la chica ya lo había hecho detenerse otra vez.- Disculpa... Lo había olvidado pero debes esperar en la mansión de los mayordomos. Es probable que el amo Killua no quiera hablar con nadie, ultimamente han llegado rumores de que ni siquiera se alimenta correctamente -.  
  
Eso bastó para volver a destrozar lo que le quedaba de corazón.  
  
-¿E...Es mi culpa? -.La pregunta estaba a flor de piel pero enseguida enmendó sus palabras ya que le parecieron demasiado egocéntricas. -Si, como quieras... Sólo deseo hablar con él y pedirle disculpas...-. Gon bajó la vista incómodamente.  
  
++Disculpas... Espero que algún día las reciba bien++  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************************  
  
Esperar allí bajo todas esas atentas miradas que lo recorrían de pies a cabeza no era algo de lo que estuviera muy acostumbrado, pero supo soportarlo sentado y callado.  
  
Evitó cualquier tipo de conversación trivial e innecesaria. No quería contestar ninguna pregunta pues no se sentía con los ánimos suficientes como para responder a un interrogatorio con una sonrisa o al menos amablemente.  
  
-Señor Gon... La única manera para comunicarse con la familia Zoldick es a través de este teléfono y usted lo sabe. Si ha venido hasta aquí quizás sólo sea para hablar a través de un llamado telefónico y no frente a frente como desea. No podemos contar siempre con la presencia de algún amo-. El sujeto de la barba cerrada y lentes gruesos jugaba con los dados entre los dedos pulgar e índice.  
  
-Desde luego. Pero es algo urgente y necesito verlo... Por favor haga lo posible para que venga personalmente hasta aquí-. Gon intercambió con él una mirada llena de dolor y esperanza que doblegó el corazón del hombre.  
  
-... Como quiera. Pero por favor no se haga demasiadas esperanzas... Haremos lo posible-. Dicho esto se volteó para irse tan rápido como había llegado dejando a Gon solo y sentado tal como quería.  
  
La espera fue tan larga como jamás se lo habría imaginado. El Tic-Tac del reloj le agotaba la paciencia y de vez en cuando se levantaba del asiento para darse unas vueltitas alrededor de la mesa donde había un vaso con jugo de naranja. El hielo de éste se fue paulatinamente derritiendo hasta llegar a ser solo agua mezclada en el líquido que apenas había sido tomado en cuenta.  
  
Lejos, muy lejos se oían murmullos varios y casi todos con carácter suplicante y meloso.La llamada ya había sido realizada. Solo había que esperar.  
  
Los suspiros y los recuerdos acrecentaban la espera y la impaciencia dejaba sus frutos en el crepitar de los huesos de las manos del chico.  
  
-Deja de hacer eso o cuando seas abuelo tendrás los dedos hinchados... -.  
  
Gon volteó su rostro para darse cuenta de quién estaba parado frente suyo. Era Killua con sus albos cabellos adornándole el rostro. Rostro que poseía una mirada tan cálida y que había sido reemplazada por una totalmente fría y calculadora. Una verdadera desgracia.  
  
-K...Kill...-.  
  
-No menciones mi nombre... No tienes el derecho-. Interrumpió el chico mas alto con las manos en los bolsillos.  
  
Killua llevaba una camisa blanca con finas líneas negras verticales y unos pantalones holgados y oscuros. Realmente se veía bien. Esa camisa con dos botones al aire invitaban a cualquiera a desabotonar los que le seguían y como ésta se apretaba un poco dejaba a la vista el delgado pero esbelto cuerpo del experto asesino.  
  
-Solo vine a darte unas disculpas a pesar de que no he hecho nada indebido...-. Gon se tragó la amargura con dificultad desafiando a su amigo con los ojos.  
  
-¿Nada indebido? ¡Oh, lo olvidaba!... Meterse con ese cerdo Francés debe haber sido una experiencia del otro mundo. ¿Has venido a disculparte o a hablar sobre lo bien que lo hace?-. Killua conservó la calma pero la ironía empleada en su voz rompía cada hebra de ser de Gon.  
  
-Estoy seguro de sabes que eso no es cierto-.  
  
-Por supuesto... Esos sollozos que escuché solo fueron producto de mi imaginación, cierto?-. Killua apretó el puño con tanta fuerza que unas gotas de sangre rodaron por la alfombra.  
  
-¿Estás celoso?-. Gon intentaba por todos los medios no desarmarse completetamente delante del otro muchacho. Esto significaría la renuncia a Killua y no quería que eso sucediese.  
  
Killua giró sobre si mismo para mirar directamente a todos los espectadores, entre ellos algunos de los mayordomos de la casa.  
  
-Salgan...-.  
  
Casi nadie reaccionó y una Kanary espantada se tapó el rostro con las manos para dejar salir un único chillido ahogado ¿Ése era su amo?.  
  
-¿En que...En que te has convertido Killua?-. Susurró pasivamente Gon ya sin fuerzas. El albino le dedicó sólo una mirada llena de odio y recor para luego girarse otra vez y gritar.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LAAAAARGUENSEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! -.  
  
Se escucharon muchas cosas:Un portazo, murmullos que se alejan, gente comentando que se va caminando. Silencio por fin.  
  
-Me preguntas que soy... Y sólo soy lo que tu me dejaste de vida-. Fue la única respuesta que salió de los tensos y ya pálidos labios del mayor.  
  
El silencio sepulcral acompañado de ligeros sollozos de Gon fueron los siguientes compañeros de esos dos.  
  
-Di algo...-. Killua apoyando su espalda contra la pared y las manos en los bolsillos se veía mucho más tranquilo que parado y respirando entrecortadamente, intentando aplacar la furia que sentía.  
  
Silencio...  
  
-Sólo hablas cuando esta ése cerca... ¿No es así?-.  
  
-Killua... Yo... -. Gon aclaró su voz en un carraspeo que sonó muy serio y miró frente a frente al muchacho cano.- Tu...Tu me gustas Killua... Y me gustas mucho-.  
  
Ya lo había dicho y su cara estaba ruborizada totalmente...  
  
Killua deslizó su cuerpo hasta poder mirar a Gon de medio lado a través del pasillo. Abrió sus ojos con sumo cuidado para congelar al moreno con ellos.  
  
-Lástima que ese sentimiento ya no sea correspondido...-. Y dicho esto el muchacho le dio la espalda al otro y comenzó a caminar haciendo caso omiso de los llamados desesperados del más pequeño.  
  
Gon prácticamente se estaba ahogando en un mar de tristeza incapaz de entender.  
  
Si ése era el castigo por amar prefería mil veces odiar, aunque no pudiera.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************************  
  
-Unghh... Leorio...-.  
  
-Sólo es una clase de anatomía, ¿Qué tanto mal puede acarrear, eh?-. La voz del médico sonó seductora en el oído del rubio.  
  
-...T...Tonto...-. Kurapica intentaba por todos los medios quitar la boca de su amante de esa zona o si no perdería el control demasiado pronto para su gusto.  
  
-Déjame hacerlo... Sólo debes observar-. Leorio bajó completamente a través del cuerpo desnudo del de cabello dorado, recorriendo a su paso toda esa piel blanca como la leche y que adoraba tanto.  
  
Otro lamento reprimido por el mas jóven fue a parar a los tímpanos del mas experimentado, el que se deleitaba escuchándolos. Le encantaba tener así de entregado a su pequeño con complejo de hombre grande, sabio y maduro. Verlo así, sonrojándose por cada movimiento y por cada roce era una experiencia única e inigualable.  
  
-Oh vaya... ¡¡Si que me tienes ganas!!. Sabes bien que "Él" nunca miente-. Rió Leorio muy divertido.  
  
Se podría decir que hasta las orejas de Kurapica enrojecieron. -... ¡¡¡¡¡Eres un bastardo!!!!! ¿¿Tenerte ganas??¡¡¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!!! ¡¡¡Un sujeto como tú no llama la atención de nad.....-. Un escalofrío recorrió a Kurapica. Una caricia húmeda se dejó sentir a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.  
  
++Por fin se quedó callado++ Leorio miraba embelesado cada facción del rubio mientras desplazaba su lengua pausadamente.  
  
-...Unghhh... N...No sabes...Ah....No sabes como te detesto...Hmmm...Médico de... De pacotilla...-. El chico posó sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de Leorio para señalarle así el ritmo necesario para satisfacer sus refinados gustos.  
  
++Creo que así se ve mucho más adorable que regañándome por cada cosa que hago++. Volvió a meditar el médico sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.  
  
A pesar de lo mucho que le costaba aceptarlo Kurapica sólo pensaba en ese "Tonto". Y sólo Leorio era el que cedía todo el tiempo ya que la particular terquedad y orgullo Kuruta del más jóven salían a flote con cualquier cosa por mínima que fuese.  
  
Era mejor así... Después de todo cada vez que peleaban terminaban sobre cualquier sitio en alguna posición extravagante y haciendo el amor... Esa era sin duda la mejor parte.  
  
-Vaya manera tienes para reconciliarte conmigo...-. Rió Kurapica con sorna escondiendo el rubor de sus mejillas y secándose el sudor con el brazo.  
  
Pero Leorio sin mediar palabras apartó las piernas del más jóven para por fin... Pasarlo bien el también.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ******************************************************************* *********  
  
El moreno recorría las calles de una ciudad completamente desconocida para él portando solamente un papel entre sus manos con una dirección anotada a pesar de que estaba lloviendo y hacía mucho pero mucho frío.  
  
Buscar una dirección en su estado se convirtió en uno de los pocos desafíos que había odiado.  
  
El cielo lloraba junto a él como si su tristeza hubiera sido leída por la naturaleza y ésta a su vez en un acto de comprensión se le había unido.  
  
No por nada había sido criado en Isla Ballena y su resistencia era mayor a la de nadie, pero dadas las circunstancias su gran vitalidad fue pronto consumida por un mar de angustia y descosuelo. No sabía que hacer...  
  
-Leorio... Detente-. El ojos rojos se separó del cuerpo de su amante.  
  
-¿Q...Que sucede Kurapica?... Aún no hemos acabado...-. Leorio intentó adueñarse nuevamente de los labios del rubio sin obtener resultados.  
  
-¿Escuchaste eso?-.  
  
-Si... Pero eso no importa ahora. Debemos acabar... Porque ya casi no puedo... Aguantar...-. Agregó Leorio rascándose la cabeza con expresión de fastidio.  
  
-¡¡Pues te aguantas!!... Estoy completamente seguro que Gon está allí afuera-. Dijo Kurapica bajándose del lecho improvisado y recolectando la ropa esparcida por el piso. -Y si no te vistes pronto creo que no seré el único que te habrá visto en ese estado-. Agregó señalando casi con los ojos cerrados el miembro del mayor.  
  
-¡Dios Kurapica! ¿Cómo puede Gon estar afuera de mi casa si nunca ha estado aquí? Además... ¿Sabes donde vive ese chiquillo?... ¡¡¡EN YORK!!! ¡¡¡¡¡A MAS DE 840000 KILOMETROS DE ESTE LUGAR!!!!!-.  
  
-No me importa... Puedo apostar a que el está allí afuera. Si quieres te quedas allí esperando porque no volveré en varias horas. Adiós-. El chico ya estaba vestido y dispuesto a abrir la puerta.  
  
-Esta bien... Iré a darme una ducha ++Para calmarme un poco++-. Leorio se levantó muy molesto y pateó su ropa hasta la puerta del baño.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************************  
  
Otra vez yo y sonriendo tan maliciosamente como ni se lo imaginan. Corté el capitulo donde más quería... Cortarlo en medio del lemon significaría una muerte segura... Y créanme, quiero seguir viviendo -__-U...  
  
¡¡¡Respodiendo los Reviews!!! (Esta parte me encanta). **Recuerden... Preguntas, criticas, comentarios, etc me las hacen sin chistar.**  
  
KOTORIMOON: Ser chilena es algo que no decidí... ^^U Yo por mi sería japo (eso si ke es top, no?) Psu?? IRME BIEN?? Jajaja QUE ES ESO? (gracias por el ánimo) pero como ya di la prueba esa suerte no me sirve.... sigh  
  
Y con respecto a Hisoka... ni lo toqué en este cap.... el prox será  
  
CHIBI-POIO: Pues a mi me gustan varias parejas del mundo del Yaoi... Sips, me digne a actualizar ^^U  
  
KARLITA-CHAN: Deprimida? POR MI FIIIIC?? Sadismo?... ¬¬U Depende... Prefiero los insultos a los golpes, en el fondo eso duele más a fin de cuentas. En todo caso sólo lo hago porque no puedo hacerles la vida tan sencilla a estos dos chicos.. si no, QUE GRACIA TIENE? Gracias por tu review!  
  
KILAKI: Pues... KilluaxGon? Este fic ya tiene final (En realidad siempre lo tuvo) pero ése es secreto de estado!!!! =3... En todo caso el Killua de mi fic es mas malo y mas adulto por si no te has dado cuenta, asi que no son tan dulces después de todo. Gracias por tu review  
  
MEGUMI 3: MEGUMIIIIIIII!!!!!!! (Vivi Chan abraza imaginariamente a Megumi) Pues... De los mejores fics? ^//////^U no estaras exagerando? Bueno, Gracias por el apoyo moral... Y siiii actualizare mas pronto. Nos estamos leyendo sayônara!  
  
ISHIDA RIO: A mi me gustan las dos facetas de Killua... Las dos son abrazables!! ^^ uno es mas tierno y otro es mas maloso (es decir delicioso y sexy, tal como tu dijiste) ¬¬U un momento... Me estoy volviendo una profanadora de cunas...... T_______T  
  
SELENE-METALLIUM: Oh si que soy fría... y mala también, pero no puedes negar que seguiste leyendo hasta el final ^_____________^ Gomen! Me encanta molestar a la gente y a los personajes! (hacerles la vida imposible jejeje) Lloraar? T_____T porque? Porque? Si no esta tan sentimental ni tampoco era mi intencion! Yaghs...  
  
Odiarme ya no es mucho? ¬¬*** espero hacerte feliz con Kura y Leorio, al menos para que me disculpes por lo malosa ke fui (y me encanta serlo) ^____________^ adios! Y gracias!  
  
Bueno... esta vez salio laaaargo.... ~_~U pero en fin, espero que hayan quedado felices todos... Aunque ese killua fue muy muy malo... aiiiie.... me retiro.  
  
No olviden los Reviews  
  
Vivi Chan (Milly Chan) vivichan_ahrin@hotmail.com 


	7. Movimientos en el tablero

HunterXHunter  
  
Holas a todos! HunterXHunter pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi-Sensei!! Repito! NO ES MIO!!! Por mas que quisiera... T_____T  
  
Gomen por el retraso! Quieren leer las excusas de este mes?? (Si no pasen a leer ^^U)  
  
Postulaciones de &%·$"/*!!!!!!!!! (Dícese del intento de postulación de Vivi chan para la Universidad) [Quedé en Psicología en la Andrés Bello ¬¬U les dije que jamas estudie?]  
  
Curso de Verano de la U de Chile... Psicología tb, conocí a mucha gente!!!  
  
Mamá y sus trabajos... Francisco (hermano) y nuestras peleas por el dominio del compu, llegada de primos desde Copiapó (Chile).  
  
EL MALDITO PASE ESCOLAAAAAR! Unghhh espero ke me lo den!  
  
Los aburri bastante así que se merecen leer el Fic... Que más puedo decir? Por supuesto! REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!  
  
Capitulo 7  
  
"Movimientos en el tablero"  
  
El muchacho rubio desplazó un mechón de su cabello hasta depositarlo detrás de su oreja y respiró hondo. El Nen de Gon se sentía extraño, lo que obviamente significaba problemas.  
  
Lentamente abrió la dichosa puerta y miró detrás de ella encontrando un frío bulto tiritando y semi congelado tirado en el piso.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡GON!!!!!-. Enseguida Kurapica levantó al más pequeño y lo llevo entre sus brazos hasta la cama de Leorio, donde le sacó sus ropas húmedas y las cambió por un camisón que le quedaba varias tallas mas grande.  
  
++¿Qué demonios te ha sucedido Gon? ¿¿Quién te ha hecho todo este daño??++.  
  
El rubio acarició la frente del niño comprobando así que la fiebre que tenía éste era altísima y que necesitaba un médico urgentemente, siendo el único doctor allí presente Leorio... Duchandose, claro está.  
  
Después de todo tenía una buena excusa para verlo desnudo y sonrojado pero ésta no era la ocasión para disfrutarlo plenamente. Kurapika suspiró y fue a buscar una gasa húmeda para bajar la temperatura de su amigo.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
Su presa... Todo por su presa. Hisoka aún podía sentir el aroma a fruto maduro que despedía el delicioso chico de ojos rojizos, pero ahora solo podía contentarse con soñar despierto y sentir en esas interminables noches su exquisito sudor mezclado con la sangre metálica vertiendose por todas partes ya que éste, y como siempre había sido desde que le conocía, era su enemigo. La gran diferencia cabía en que ahora Gon era tan sólo aquél que podía servir de rehén para atraer al que realmente había cometido la falta, y ese era Killua Zoldick.  
  
Buscar al dueño de sus más profundos y depravados sueños era bastante dificil, por no decir prácticamente imposible. Los únicos lugares que el chiquillo aquél frecuentaba eran los de los alrededores del departamento compartido y dadas las circunstancias era muy poco probable que el estuviese rondando por ahí.  
  
Rió levemente con una mueca triste y silenciosa. Él sabía lo que Gon sentía por el asesino de renombre y ni siquiera él había podido borrar las huellas del amor que habían sido esparcidas por su dulce y tierno corazón de niño ingenuo. No había nada más que hacer si no que buscarlo por donde fuese, porque no podía negarlo: Adoraba tener entre sus manos la vida de los otros y sobre todo cuando su presa fuera un chico tan salvaje como lo era Gon.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
Que deliciosa era la sensación que le provocaba la sangre caliente entre sus dedos. Sus cabellos eran salpicados por las manchas de sangre que caían desordenadamente a través de los escazos centímetros donde había ocurrido el fatal incidente.  
  
El chico de los cabellos de plata desplegaba toda su maestría en el arte del asesinato a pesar de haber vuelto a las andanzas luego de un prolongado receso. Aún recordaba el como matar, ya que su vida había dependido de ello desde muy niño e inconscientemente le causaba placer.  
  
Apretó el puño mientras la sangre escurría por su muñea y goteaba en el piso. Una sonrisa acabó el cruento acto, una sonrisa conforme, satisfecha y hasta en cierta forma oscura, que reflejó a cabalidad la realidad de su persona.  
  
Killua era un asesino y disfrutaba serlo.  
  
-Ya basta Killua... Ya está muerto...-. Silva Zoldick adelantó unos pasos por delante de su hijo y sacudió su cabellera para luego amarrarla en una disimulada coleta.  
  
El muchacho cano gruñó y soltó por fin las visceras de su víctima. Debía seguir trabajando y ése era el primer hombre de la larga lista de asesinatos de la noche.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
-K... Killua...-. Gon balbuceaba y transpiraba frío. Su rostro era tan sencillo que se podía captar enseguida que lo que le sucedía. El más rubio tragó saliva sin quitarle un ojo de encima y tomó su mano para señalarle que podía contar con su ayuda para lo que quisiera.  
  
El ambiente que se respiraba era tenso. Kurapika no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le sucedía al más pequeño y no sabía que hacer.  
  
-Ese Leorio idiota... ¡¿Qué tanto estará haciendo allá adentro?!-. Kurapika susurró al aire sin darse cuenta que Gon ya había recuperado el sentido, aunque no totalmente. Enseguida el chiquillo intentó incorporarse, pero fue detenido en seco por el protector brazo del ojiazul.  
  
-No puedes levantarte en este estado... Será mejor que te quedes así por un tiempo, mañana veremos como evolucionas y decidiremos si puedes salir o no, aunque a decir verdad lo dudo...- ¡Diablos! Ahora hasta hablaba como el doctorcito arrogante que lo esperaba casi todos los días después del trabajo... Esto comenzaba a escaparsele de las manos.  
  
-Se llama amor...-. Mencionó Gon arropándose hasta la nariz y escondiendo sus enrojecidas mejillas debido a la fuerte gripe que había pescado.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QqQqQqUuUuEeEeEe?????!!!!!-. El corazón de Kurapika dio un salto olímpico dentro de su pecho (Si es que eso puedo ser posible con dopping positivo)  
  
-Pues... Cuando una persona quiere a otra se preocupa mucho por ella. Tú estás preocupado por mi, con eso demuestras que eres mi amigo... Y por lo tanto que me quieres-. Era un razonamiento sencillo, pero que había vuelto totalmente vulnerable al ahora pálido Kurapika.  
  
-Ahhh... Era eso, por un momento me asustaste amigo...-. Dijo Kurapika ya mas calmado e intentando prolongar una sonrisa falsa. El color volvió a sus mejillas con sutileza.  
  
Gon guardó silencio por unos momentos y miró la mano del chico rubio posada en la suya. Cuánto extrañaba esas caricias que le daba Killua en el rostro cada vez que le creía dormido, cuánto extrañaba los retos que le traía ser tan desordenado y descuidado... Cuánto extrañaba esa sonrisa apacible y esos ojos llenos de ternura que se posaban en los suyos sin mostrar inhibiciones... Sólo ser natural y como se es. Killua Zoldick, sin prejuicios y sin corazas.  
  
Pero mirenlo ahora... Un ser insensible que camina por el mundo como si no le importase, pisoteando los sueños de otros y rechazando a la gente que lo quería de veras. Un ser sin alma, una máquina de asesinar. ¿Era eso lo que Killua realmente buscaba?  
  
"Me preguntas que soy... Y sólo soy lo que tu me dejaste de vida"  
  
Unas lágrimas algo diferentes resbalaron por el semblante ladeado del morenito hiperactivo. Lágrimas de decepción, de angustia y dolor.  
  
La autocompasión jamás había existido en su corazón ya que el siempre se había preocupado más del resto que de sí mismo, por lo tanto si ahora lloraba era nada más ni nada menos que por el de cabellos canos. No por su crueldad ni por su maltrato, si no que por su destino... Por él... Por su persona... Por su esencia. Si Killua volvía a convertirse en el asesino de antaño era muy probable que su personalidad se perdiera en los laberintos de su mente semi-esquizofrénica.  
  
Gon le dio la espalda a Kurapika y abrazó la almohada. Olía a Leorio... Al perfume barato que siempre usaba durante las pruebas del cazador pero que al fin y al cabo le permitían sentirse protegido y confortado. Kurapika quedó perplejo.  
  
La brisa triste se registró en cada ángulo de la habitación, otorgándole así un aire lúgubre y desamparado.  
  
El muchacho de los cabellos dorados se levantó del asiento de madera y se dirigió a la cocina para dejar tranquilo al recién llegado. No tenía nada que decirle y no podía obligar a su amigo a que hablase, a veces era mejor guardar silencio y escuchar los latidos del corazón, ya que éstos muchas veces dan a entender lo que las simples palabras no pueden expresar.  
  
++Gracias Senritsu...++ Pensó Kurapika llenando una tetera con agua fresca. Quizás un buen té lograría calmar a Gon y como le dijo alguna vez Hanzo "Un buen té verde ayuda muchas veces a comunicarse mejor con la gente", tal vez había algo de cierto en esas palabras.  
  
"Si quieren puedo enseñarles la ceremonia del té en mi país... Sólo deben viajar hasta allá. Tomen mi tarjeta".  
  
De veras ese hombre era extraño. De apariencia arrogante y muchas veces estúpida pero con corazón noble y sabio... Todo un especimen...  
  
-Hmmm... ¿En que tanto estás pensando, eh?-. Dijo una voz ronca detrás del tímpano del rubio, provocándo que éste se sorprendiera muchísimo y se ruborizara.  
  
-¡¡¡Leorio!!! ¡¡¿¿¿Porqué haces esto???!!-. Kurapika estaba totalmente erizado y muy molesto.  
  
-Oh... Pues porque la tetera hirvió hace siglos y tu sigues mirándola como si nada. Me parece extraño que mi "rubiales" sea tan descuidado cuando la mayoría de las veces es un perfeccionista compulsivo...-. El médico rió un poco disfrutando la expresión del rostro de Kurapika.  
  
-...-. El chico observó que efectivamente el vapor de agua que salía de la tetera era signo evidente de que esta ya había hervido -Quizás tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar... ¿Ya viste a Gon?-.  
  
-...N...no... Aún no...-. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Era su impresión o Kurapika... ¿¿Había evitado una discusión que sin duda iba a ir a parar a otra parte?? (Hilillo de sangre bajando por la nariz de Leorio)  
  
El más joven sirvió el té en una taza y atravesó el umbral de la puerta lanzándole una sola mirada a su amante.  
  
-Olvídalo. Podrás hacerme lo que quieras siempre y cuando no haya nadie en casa...-. Dicho esto volvió a retomar el paso rumbo a la habitación donde Gon aún sollozaba silenciosamente.  
  
Leorio se tomó la cabeza pesadamente con la mano. Ese tipo podía ser muy frío y cruel a veces... Tanto así como un cubo de hielo.  
  
-Pero hasta los cubos de hielo se derriten... Aunque bajo condiciones extremas...-. El jóven titulado en medicina sonrió para sí y decidió hacerle compañía al ya mas crecido Gon.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
Cuando Hisoka descendió del tren en la República de Padokia pudo comprobar por si mismo que el clima de este inhóspito lugar era tremendamente insoportable. El verano de esas tierras era pegajoso y húmedo. Sus ropas pegadas al cuerpo fueron las primeras testigos de lo que el había considerado "solo un pequeño detalle".  
  
Comenzó a caminar rápidamente y con la vista perdida en las muchas calles abarrotadas de comercio. Odiaba el dinero y odiaba el calor. ¿Qué podía ser peor en estas circunstancias? Eso se llamaba trabajo duro. Trabajo de asesino a sueldo.  
  
-Vienes por la cabeza del menor de los Zoldick, ¿No es verdad?-.  
  
Hisoka cerró los ojos con una sonrisa que no puedo resistir... Las casualidades en la vida nunca existían pero esta vez lo habían pillado de sorpresa.  
  
-¿Porqué me has seguido Mon Chèri?-.  
  
-No soy la única persona que te sigue Baka... Deberías saber que los de la Familia Iverny son conocidos por usar a sus asesinos sólo como piezas de ajedrez, las cuales botan o sacrifican para lograr sus objetivos reales-.  
  
-Oui, Oui... No te preocupes, ya lo sabía. Desafié al cabezilla... Desde luego, he tomado este pequeño juego como propio y ahora debo asumir las consecuencias. A veces hay que disfrutar del trabajo ¿No lo crees?-. El asesino volteó el rostro para poder ver a la chica con mayor facilidad.  
  
-Haz lo que quieras... Por mi parte debo informarte que Kuroro ya nos ha llamado otra vez. Tienes otra oportunidad para acabarlo-.  
  
-... ¿No quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?-.  
  
-Gomen... Nunca mezclo el trabajo con lo personal. Ten cuidado con esos dos. Sayônara-. Y dicho esto la ninja se desvaneció en el aire dejando a Hisoka con un buen sabor de boca.  
  
Machi podía ser tan enigmática como el mismo. Y con respecto a "esos dos" ya tendría tiempo para eliminarlos lentamente, tal y como le gustaba hacer con los fisgones.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
-Dios, Gon ¿Qué te pasa?-. Interrogó Leorio con un dejo de angustia en su voz.  
  
Pero Gon no decía nada y solo los observaba con la mirada perdida. Un camino de lágrimas saladas ya se encontraba establecido en sus mejillas y éstas caían de a poco y suavemente, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro de su dueño.  
  
Leorio frunció el ceño y estalló en un solo grito.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GON!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ MIERDA TE SUCEDE, EEEEEHHH?????!!!-. El joven de los ojos azules samarreó hacia delante y hacia atrás al chico semi-vegetal - ¡¡¡¡¡SI NO ME DICES QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA TE GOLPEARÉ TAN DURO QUE QUEDARÁS INCONSCIENTE POR MÁS DE TRES DÍAS!!!!! ¡¡¡YA BASTA DE ESTA ACTITUD!!!- Leorio exhaló algo de aire y miró hacia el suelo-... R...Reacciona por... Por favor...-. La voz del médico se había quebrado por completo.  
  
Kurapika guardó silencio por algunos momentos, en los cuales debió resistir el impulso de abrazar al más alto. Observó detenidamente el comportamiento de su amigo mas pequeño.  
  
-Gon... Es por Killua ¿No?...-. Kurapika juntó sus manos en sus rodillas y se acomodó.- Balbuceaste su nombre en medio de tu fiebre... ¿Qué es lo que pasó entre ustedes dos?-.  
  
Leorio levantó la vista y miró de reojo al rubio. ¿Sería verdad lo que decía? ¿O sólo sería una táctica para hacer hablar al moreno?  
  
El chico se quedó sin habla e intentó conservar su rostro indiferente. Sus manos se movían nerviosas bajo las frazadas sin poder disimular su calamitoso estado.  
  
-N...No es por eso... No es por nada... Creo que ya les he causado muchas molestias y debo irme. Permiso-. Gon se levantó velozmente para sólo recibir de lleno la enorme cachetada de su amigo.  
  
-¡¡K... Kurapika!!-. Leorio estaba con la boca abierta de par en par.  
  
-Los amigos no se mienten Gon... Pensé que eras sincero con nosotros-. Mencionó decepcionadamente el de cabellos dorados sin dejar de mirar al mas pequeño de los cazadores.  
  
El chico de cabello azabache y ojos rojizos solo atinó a tocarse la mejilla izquierda, en la cual había recibido de lleno el golpe de la palma de su amigo. Pocas veces una cachetada le había tocado tanto y tan profundamente. Kurapika tenía razón... Debía hablar con ellos porque ya los había involucrado, quizás después de esto Hisoka los persiguiera a ellos también. Se sentía culpable.  
  
-Yo... Yo me acosté con Hisoka...-. Fue lo primero que salió de sus temblorosos labios.  
  
-¡¿Q...QUÉ?!-. Chilló Leorio incapaz de creer lo que el muchacho que tenía enfrente le estaba diciendo.  
  
-...Killua vió todo esto... Yo le gustaba pero... Después de vernos... Se olvidó de mi... Yo... Yo lo seguí hasta su mansión, no había otra manera de hablar con él ya que las líneas telefonicas de esa casa son privadas, y para poder hablar con alguien de la Familia Zoldick se debe llamar desde la mansión de los mayordomos... Entonces... Entonces fue cuando... -. Unas lágrimas rodaron nuevamente por su rostro.-Fue cuando le dije a Killua que yo estaba enamorado de él... Y él... ¡¡Y él me rechazó!!... Tán friamente que temí que volviera a convertirse en un asesino por mi culpa... ¡¡¡EL CONFIÓ EN MI Y YO LO TRAICIONÉ!!!... El me espero todo este tiempo y yo le pague de la peor forma...-. Gon se dejó caer entre sus propios brazos para romper a llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
Kurapika lo abrazó maternalmente mientras intentaba calmarlo de la mejor manera posible.  
  
-Sshhhttt... Ya... Todo va a salir bien... Nosotros te ayudaremos a resolver este problema...-.El ojos rojos acariciaba la cabeza del triste niño con calma y cariño.  
  
-E...Eso no es todo. Killua recuperó unas importantes joyas robadas por la Familia Iverny en la pre-subasta de York... E...Esa familia contrató a Hisoka como asesino a sueldo y le pagarán por nuestras cabezas... Nos están buscando y nos matarán sin dudar en ningún momento...-. Gon volvió a tomar aire.-Si encuentran a Killua lo torturarán hasta el borde de la muerte... Sólo por quitarles esas joyas robadas... Sólo por dinero...-.  
  
-Pero no entiendo... ¿Porqué te buscan a ti también?-. Leorio se veía muy preoupado y cruzó sus brazos buscando una posición más confortable.  
  
-Porque si me cazan a mi primero me utilizarán como carnada para atraer a Killua... Sea como sea si Killua me quiere o me odia irá. Tanto para rescatarme como para matarme-. Gon se limpió los rastos de lágrimas con la mano, pero aún así las que venían no tardaron en caer.  
  
-¡¡Arghh!! ¡¡¡Que problemaaaa!!!... Hisoka es demasiado fuerte y podría hacer mil pedazos a...-. Leorio no continuó gracias a la mirada asesina que fue infundida por su amante. Decir algo así habría puesto peor aún a Gon, y por suerte éste no había oído lo dicho.  
  
-De cualquier manera... Creo que es mejor que comenzemos a movernos. Gon... Tenemos que ir por Killua e intentar hablar con él. Sé que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en este asunto, pero si Hisoka te encuentra solo estarás perdido. Creo que esta es la única forma de la que estoy seguro que podremos ayudarte... ¿No es así Leorio?-. El de cabellos dorados como el sol le sonrió al nombrado.  
  
El médico gruñó un poco debido al reto anterior pero aún así estuvo de acuerdo. Después de todo Gon era solamente un crío.  
  
-Hmm... Por supuesto. Además Kurapika tiene experiencia: Trabajó para Neon como guardaespaldas, ¿cierto? Entonces no será tanto problema. Es la mejor opción... Yo podría cuidar de tu gripe Gon, realmente debo examinarte-. Leorio sonrió al más pequeño y le desordeno el cabello tal y como lo hace un hermano mayor.  
  
-...Gracias por todo...-. Dijo Gon en una sonrisa que le salió del corazón. La angustia que oprimía su pecho se sentía más liviana...  
  
++Quizás el compartir los problemas con la gente que te quiere es mucho mejor que cargarlos solo a cuestas...++ Y con este pensamiento se quedó profundamente dormido exhibiendo esa adorable cara de niño inmaduro que aún conservaba.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
-¿No crees que ahora podemos hacer lo nuestro?-. Dijo Leorio abrazando a Kurapika en el sillón.-Tenemos una clase de anatomía pendiente...-.  
  
-Están ocupando tu habitación, ¿Recuerdas?-.  
  
-¿Eso es un no?-. Leorio se acercó al oído del de cabello claro.-Yo sé como derretir a un cubo de hielo humano mejor que nadie-.  
  
-Me parece bien. Es fantástico que un puto titulado de médico como tu tenga una gracia como esa...-. Agregó Kurapika totalmente indiferente y mirando hacia otra dirección, a pesar de que deseaba con fuerza que Leorio se abalanzara sobre y el y lo hiciera suyo.  
  
-Seré puto pero no puedes negar que te mueres de ganas por joder conmigo...- . Lanzó como respuesta un Leorio lujurioso.  
  
-Es lo único que sabes hacer bien... Es por eso que te soporto-.++Y porque te amo casi sin poder dominar mis sentidos++  
  
Se quedaron mirando un buen rato. Leyeron en sus pupilas los sentimientos jamás revelados y que sin embargo conocían desde hace mucho tiempo. Los dos se amaban locamente como un par de quinceañeros y actuaban como tales solo para fastidiar al otro.  
  
Un beso selló los labios del poseedor de las mortíferas cadenas, un beso tierno y pacífico que después se convertiría en uno mucho más fogoso y apasionado, del cual solo las cuatro paredes de esa habitación fueron testigos.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
Holas a todos! Son las... ¬¬U 12:36 Am y tengo sueño (Ayer me dormi mucho mas tarde).  
  
Que les ha parecido? La verdad es que ni yo misma se porque escribi tanto de Leorio y Kurapika... A pesar de todo reconozco que su relación es ridícula, pero deberían leer el manga ¬¬ Que manera de tratarse por Dios! Aiiiie... Es su manera de amarse y en cierto modo me recuerdan a Ranma y Akane...(Amor-Odio)  
  
****A contestar Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!**** Consultas, criticas, denuncias de plagio (ya ni se si copie o no..... tengo tanto sueño que quizas lo hice y ni me di cuenta), etc a mi mail o en un review. ARIGATÔ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LUTHIEN: Pues dije algo sobre amor-odio? Yaghhh... gracias por el Review!!!  
  
KYOKO YAGAMI: Creo que mi mente es un rompecabezas y no el fic propiamente tal ^^U... maravilloso?? MI FIC? Jajaja gracias ^/////////^U pero creo ke es demasiado... jeje... Gracias por el review y por no amenazar mi integridad fisica.  
  
KARLITA-CHAN:jajaja... es verdad... Que deprimido esta Gon... Bueno, me alegro de no ser causante de la tuya... Arigatô.  
  
NIKY_CHAN: Que malosa eres con el pobrecito Gon... XD buenops... Leorio es dominado por Kurapika asi ke.... ahí tienes lo ke pasó...  
  
GAEL: SER QUEEEE???? ESCRITORA???????? Jajaa otro sadico mas... ¿bienvenido al club?  
  
KILAKI: Novelista? ^^U erhm... me da risa y panico cuando lo pienso. El fic ya tiene final... si es un Gon-Hisoka, un Gon-Killua u otra mezcla extraña ya esta definido y solo yo se el final....JEJEE...Gracias por el review.  
  
IRISXZ: Gomen! Siiii si respondo los reviews! (he aquí la respuesta) Gracias por todo Iris, de veras! Si quieres promociono tu comu: /ggufdhkht  
  
NAT-CHAN07: La verdad es que me da risa cuando me amenazan! ^__~U jejeje... que extraña soy...  
  
HIKAREMI:OKIS! Gracias!  
  
BASTET-57: Yo tb tuve varios derrames nasales cuando estaba escribiendo mi fic...Vaya, te gusto mi lemon?? ^^U es suavecito... pero ya ire haciendolos mas fuertes... es que... no me imagino a esos dos (Killua Gon) haciendo algo mas "interesante" (deejeeeeeemoslo asiiiiiiiiii ^^UUUUUUUUUUUUU) Gracias por el review!  
  
ANNITA-MALFOY:Killua violando a Gon? Eso es interesante!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDD jajaja... no problem! Yo tb soy rara en ese sentido! Muajajajajajaja (carcajada malosa)  
  
Y bueno...eso es todo. Son las 12:58 AM, eso es todo por hoy. Me voy a dormir... NO OLVIDEN EL REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ADIOS!!!!!! =3  
  
Vivi Chan (Milly Chan) vivichan_ahrin@hotmail.com 


	8. Cuando el gato y el ratón se encuentran

HunterXHunter

HunterXHunter pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

**Capítulo 8 **

_**"Cuando el gato y el ratón se encuentran"**_

Gon miró detenidamente el cielo de la ciudad de York, la puesta de sol le daba un color rosado al ya dominante y helado gris del invierno. A este extremo del mundo aún hacía frío pero en otras tierras el calor sofocante del verano estaba presente a todas horas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar en aquélla ciudad tan agitada y de vida rápida, poco podía hacer para olvidar su pose humilde e inestable. Todos los problemas que llevaba consigo tenían un nombre y una forma humana, pero ahora incluso dudaba de esto. Ese ser tan querido se había convertido en lo que había sido antes de que él lo cambiara para bien, en un asesino que tomaba, dejaba la vida y los sueños ajenos para luego tragárselos con tanta facilidad como si de un plato de cerales matutino se tratase. Ese Killua le era extraño, le era un perfecto y total desconocido. Y esa mirada suya... Esa terrible mirada de odio irracional infundida por sus pupilas le llenaba el alma y el espíritu tan melancolicamente como el latir de su corazón acompasado.

Gon suspiró con algo cálido empañándole los ojos.

-Pensé que ya se habían secado... -. Sonrió haciendo burla de si mismo con una sonrisa nostálgica y amarga.

Volvió a observar el cielo desde el mismo lugar donde lo había estado haciendo toda la tarde (la azotea del hotel donde se habían hospedado) hasta que sintió unos familiares pasos que se acercaban.

-Gon...-. Dijo el rubio aproximándose cuidadosamente hacia el niño. - Deberías entrar, hace mucho frío... -. El tono severo del muchacho denotaba una preocupación latente que intentaba esconderse. - Leorio dice que si no entras ahora te puede dar una pulmonía -. Kurapika le extendió una mano al más pequeño del grupo y le miró paternalmente.

Gon no reaccionó pero se quedó mirando insistentemente al muchacho un buen rato.

-¿Sabes Kurapika? -. Dijo Gon cerrando los párpados dulcemente. - Deberías dejar de usar esos lentes de contacto... -. El rubio se estremeció al oír sus palabras. - Así la puesta de sol se reflejaría nitidamente en tus ojos rojos... Sería hermoso... -.

Kurapika se sonrojó levemente por el cumplido y se sentó al lado del chico. Cruzó sus brazos por sobre sus piernas y respiró hondamente.

-Gon... Killua esta en medio de un complot contra los jefes de las Familias mas adineradas del bajo mundo -. El aludido miró sorprendido al de cabellos claros pero éste siguió obervando el horizonte. – Hay planes para acabar con los cabezas en un solo y cruento golpe directo. Esta información es clasificada hasta para los cazadores mas selectos, pero yo tengo mis informantes bien escondidos -.

Unos cuervos cruzaron el colorido cielo llenando el silencioso vacío que se había formado como por arte de magia en medio de los dos amigos y pares de trabajo. Los pájaros bailotearon un poco por entre el aire y las nubes y luego abandonaron subitamente la vista de los dos chicos.

-Familias de mafiosos... Creo que tiene que ver con la subasta que se llevará a cabo pasado mañana... -.

-Killua... -. Susurró Gon escondiendo su tristeza en un semblante serio y adulto... ¡Como había madurado!... El dolor hacía crecer interiormente a la gente y el moreno no era la excepción a la regla. – Creo que ya es hora de que le retribuya todo lo que ha hecho por mi y sacarlo de una vez de ese mundo tan oscuro que solo le llevará a la muerte -. Se hizo un ovillo apretado mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. - No quiero ni pensar en eso -.

-Pero bueno... -. Kurapika sonrió levantando al chico del brazo.- Es hora de entrar al Hotel. Leorio estará realmente enfadado... -.

-¡¡¡Kurapikaa!!! Me haces dañooooo.... -. Dijo Gon poniendo una cara divertida. – Aieee... ¡Me dueleeeee! ToT -.

-¡No exageres! -. Le reprochó el mayor jalando el brazo del otro. - ¡Hisoka te ha golpeado de lleno en el rostro! Esto no se le compara en absoluto asi que deja ya de rezongar y ven que si no me haces caso enfermarás aún más -. Kurapika rió levemente, sin detener el paso y mientras tiraba del brazo de su amigo sin compasión.

Un adulto les esperaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Este adulto sonrió burlandose del él mismo. ¿Cómo entender a esos dos? -Después de todo... -. Murmuró Leorio obervándoles desde el umbral de la puerta. – Después de todo Kurapika es sólo un niño... Al igual que Gon... -.

* * *

-Oui Mon chèri -. Rió por lo bajo Hisoka con una mueca de gracia que en estos casos daban ganas de sacársela a patadas. Eso y además el tono irónico del que siempre hacía gala.

En pocos segundos ya había cortado la improvisada llamada a su "colega". Nueva risa y ojos gatunos que cruzaron su semblante.

Sólo quedaban dos días para la próxima luna llena y ya todo estaba planeado. Killua, el heredero de la Familia Zoldick, arrivaría esa misma noche en el aeropuerto Central de la Ciudad de York. Allí podría acorralarlo dado que venía solo y matarlo para entregarlo a la Familia Iverny, cumpliendo así con su sencillo trabajo. Aunque pensándolo mejor eso distaba de llamarse... Excitante.

-Si los mato a los dos o no es sólo mi decisión... -. Murmuró para sí con una sonrisa nada de santa.

Digitó algunas teclas de su moderno celular mandando un mensaje a un destinatario desconocido.

-Pronto... -. Se dijo a si mismo. - Muy pronto la lluvia de sangre se destará y el fruto y su sombra por fin se encontrarán en un camino lúgubre y tenebroso tan sólo para satisfacerme... -. Miró de reojo el reloj de su muñeca. – Creo que aún tengo tiempo para acabar con esos cretinos que ya me tienen harto -.

Unas siluetas oscuras avanzaron lentamente por el costado izquierdo, haciéndo sonar sus armas y nudillos como si con eso quisieran espantarlo. Una carcajada con un leve timbre francés irrumpió la quietud del húmedo callejón, retumbando mediante el eco en las esquinas de ladrillo rojizo y perdiéndose en el aire.

Hisoka volvió a relamerse los labios calculadamente. Asesinos profesionales, cazadores o lo que fuesen, se arrepentirían por juzgarlo tan a la ligera.

* * *

El silencio y la calma reinantes en el elegante comedor del hotel fueron interrumpidos por el molesto repiqueteo agudo de un celular portátil. La gente se dió vuelta y observó la mesa de los tres cazadores como si lo sucedido se tratase de un pecado horrendo.

-¿¿Eh?? -. Exclamó Gon con la cuchara en la boca. – ¡¡Mneh llegoh hun memshaje!! -.

Kurapika se limpió los labios con la servilleta y carraspeó de forma molesta. – Creo que deberías tragar lo que estás comiendo... Es sólo una sugerencia -.

-¡Oh vamos Kurapika! Los modales finos se olvidan en las comidas con los amigos. Dime Gon -. Chilló Leorio excitado y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. - ¿Qué dice ese mensaje? ¿Es de Mito-San?... -. Leorio achicó los ojos pervertidamente al pasar los segundos. – Oh ya veeeeeeo... Es de... Es de... -.

Pero Gon dejó caer el celular de sus manos abriendo la boca levemente y tartamudeando algo indescifrable.

-¡¡Diablos Gon!! -. Reprendió Leorio con el celular a salvo de la sopa de espárragos y en sus manos.

Kurapika guardó un silencio sepulcral casi adivinando lo que sucedía. - ¡¡¡Maldición!! ¡¡Es Hisoka!! -. Agregó interrumpiendo así el discurso de "como cuidar un celular de las sopas de espárragos en solo tres pasos" del de los lentes bajos y oscuros.

-¿Ahora que te pasó a ti? -. El médico calló al instante sabiendo que ahora él era el único no enterado del problema. Leyó el mensaje velozmente, quedando boquiabierto al igual que el moreno y con una venita latente sobre la cien. - ¡¡¡Ese hijo de.......!!! -.

- ¡¿¿¿Dónde va a ocurrir todo el movimiento???! -. El rubio se levantó como un rayo de la silla y agarró su saco azul para ponérselo.- ¡¡Gon, debemos partir enseguida!! -.

-Hi... Hisoka solo quiere que le siga el juego... -. Sollozó Gon con la cara pálida. – Killua esta en serio peligro... -.

Kurapika observó con ojos sesgados a su interlocutor con el ceño torcido en un ángulo que le daba un aspecto mucho mas adulto y varonil que de costumbre. – Gon... Tú eres el único que puede detenerles a esos dos antes de que se maten -. Declaró el cazador Kuruta en un tono duro y violento.

-Lo sé... Es solo que... -. Gon se quitó la servilleta del pecho y bajó la vista. – Es sólo que... Tengo miedo de que Killua decida por su propia cuenta a renunciar a su vida. Eso me dejaría incapacitado para hacerle cambiar de parecer... El es terco, demasiado terco -.

El silencio fatal sólo contribuyó para poner los nervios más de punta, el chico apretó sus puños por debajo de la mesa y aguantó toda la tristeza que otra vez se le venía encima. ¿Porqué siempre le salía todo mal? Y más aún... ¿Quién se fijaría en una persona como él?

-No se de qué hablas Gon... -. Bufó el médico con pereza. - Si hablamos de terquedad el primer postulante a la lista serías tú... -. Leorio sonrió paternalmente modificando su expresión facial de manera muy rápida y confusa. – No te preocupes, si contigo no es suficiente nosostros siempre estaremos para evitar cualquier desastre... Además tengo la impresión de que todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro -. Dijo, guiñando un ojo con una mueca arrogante y confiada.

Kurapika suspiró resigandamente y dio media vuelta dejando a los otros dos atrás. – Si no se mueven rápido los dejaré -. Susurró al aire con un tono diferente y quedo. El aire frío le pegó de golpe en el rostro, despertándolo de un sueño cálido y devolviéndolo a la realidad: Llevarían a cabo el mayor desafío de sus vidas. Y sólo contaban con sus propias fuerzas.

-¡Hey, Kurapika! ¿¿Como puedes dejar abandonado a tus amigos así como así?? -. Corrió Leorio detrás del de cabellos dorados y con el maletín de cuero en la mano derecha. - ¿Cómo puedes dejarme A MÍ tirado como si nada? ¿Acaso... No significo nada para ti?-. Le murmuró ya mas cercano a su cuerpo a modo de queja formal, haciendo que el ojos rojos se estremeciera de sólo escucharlo.

-Estás muy tranquilo Leorio... Esto no es un juego, será mejor que te apresures -.

Leorio lanzó un vago vistazo por sobre la cabeza de su amante. De veras era impredecible, pero eso era lo que tanto le atraía de él. Suspiró molesto y subiéndose los lentes con el dedo indice agregó. – No estoy tan tranquilo como crees, de hecho, estoy muy preocupado por tu vida. No dejaré que te pase algo ¿Me escuchaste? -.

Gon pronto apareció corriendo en torno al mas alto y metiendo entre sus ropas una barra de chocolate gigantesca que apenas cupo en su bolsillo. – ¡Espérenme! -. Volvió a intentar meter el caramelo en una especie de misión imposible.

-¿Qué tanto llevas ahí? Tenemos que tomar el Taxi lo mas pronto posible -. Leorio introdujo las manos en sus bolsillos despreocupadamente.

-Eh... No es nada, no es nada... -. Gon se sonrojó abundantemente pero los otros dos hiceron caso omiso. Estos chocolates son para Killua, mañana se cumplen seis años desde que nos conocemos y nunca lo olvidaría aunque estuviese molesto conmigo... Sólo espero que le agraden. - ¿No es así Sr. Chocorobot? -.

Gon sonrió dulcemente y respirando profundo. Ahora venía lo mas difícil de todo el plan. Demostrarle a Killua que lo que sentía era verdadero y que si bien los dos habían cometido un error aún había tiempo para revertirlo.

* * *

Daba la impresión de que el callejón húmedo respiraba a la par de los tres cordiales invitados a la masacre. Las neblina espesa le confería una escaza y casi nula visibilidad a los presentes y las gotas de agua humedecían el ambiente, saturándolo y dificultando aún más si se podía el acto de respirar.

-No eres tan estúpido como me dijeron que lo eras, Francés -. Murmuró una de las sombras sonriendo cual predador ante su presa.

-Me alegro de que lo hayas notado -. Sonrió Hisoka peinándose los cabellos hacia un lado del rostro – . Después de todo esta será la última vez que utilizarás el cerebro... Eso si es que ya lo utilizabas de antemano -. Repuso irónicamente y logrando que el hombre perdiera los estribos.

-¡¡¿Q...Que dijiste?!! -.

-Tómalo con calma Tetsu -. Agregó el otro tipo saliendo de entre la niebla. - ¿Qué no ves que el sujeto está loco? -. El ninja le lanzó una mirada seca a Hisoka y sonrió. – Veamos si eres tan bueno como dicen, aunque a juzgar por como la Familia Iverny quiere deshacerse de ti debes ser una persona un tanto extravagante -. Y con esta advertencia una lluvia de shurikens (2) atravesó cortando el aire y atacando al asesino de listas negras que se encontraba enfrente.

Dos shurikens cortaron horizontalmente a ambos lados del rostro a Hisoka, dando como resultado dos llagas que sangraron y que cubrieron sus mejillas con un manto de color rojo. Él sólo se dedicó a reir suavemente y luego mucho mas estridentemente. La verdad es que esos rasguños sólo acrecentaban sus deseos de matarlos dolorosamente.

Tetsu apretó sus puños con rabia. Ese tipo no tan sólo se burlaba de ellos si no que ahora se reía en sus propias caras.

-Oh... Discúlpenme. Es que es tan cómico... -. Hisoka se limpió una mejilla con la palma de su mano y luego lamió uno de sus delgados dedos. – Es que no puedo creer que Iverny haya creido que con unas basuras como ustedes fuese suficiente para acabar conmigo -. Machi tenía razón, aquél tipo sólo utilizaba a sus hombres tal y como un peón en un tablero de ajedrez. Sólo y exclusivamente para su propia conveniencia.

-¡¡No seas engreído!! -. Gritó Tetsu lanzando una cadena que tenía atada al extremo opuesto una katana, imposibilitando de esta manera el libre movimiento de Hisoka. Y es que no eran asesinos comunes y corrientes, eran manipuladores de Nen tal y como el mismo pelirrojo lo era.

-Gracias... -. Dijo Hisoka de una forma dulce pero a la vez enigmática.

-¡¡TETSU SUÉLTALO!! -. Alcanzó a gritar el ninja de los shurikens antes de que Hisoka abriera sus pequeños ojos malévolos y se lanzara tal como un lobo hacia el otro sujeto.

El ex asesino del Genei Ryodan, sabiéndose atado irremediablemente a ese hombre sin poder huir, desplazó su cuerpo a tal velocidad que con la misma cadena decapitó a Tetsu en un dos por tres. ¿Y creían que con esos dos sería suficiente? Tenía que darle gracias a Iverny por haberle enviado a dos tipos con los cuales pudiera liberar su tensión antes del gran encuentro.

-¡Mierda! -. Chistó el mayor quitándose el paño que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Ya había perdido nuevamente a otro estúpido camarada y sólo porque no sabían escuchar sus órdenes.

-¡Ah! -. Soltó el asesino con una mueca de placer en su rostro. - Hace siglos que no sentía como la sangre caliente borboteaba entre mis manos... -. Dijo, encantado con la macabra escena.

-¡¡Bastardo!! -. Llamó el otro a Hisoka, quién en seguida se volteó inmensamente molesto por la interrupción. - ¡¡¡Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno!!! -. Y acto seguido se abalanzó sobre su oponente, shurikens dispuestos en ambas manos, para así despedazarlo como se lo merecía.

El asesino de los ojos sesgados apenas hizo caso del llamado del otro hombre y dejó que lo golpeara sin defenderse. Esta pelea comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia y la misma técnica empleada por el otro sujeto le era totalmente aburrida. Bostezó sin mas remedio.

-¡¡¡ESTÚPIDO!!! -. Gritó el mismo hombre perdiendo los estribos y sacando una nanigata de la nada. El arma poseía un filo feroz y el mango de la amplia vara que lo sostenía tenía atado un peso que hacía especialmente dificultoso su manejo con destreza. Hisoka sólo sonrió más...

-De esta... No te salvas -.

–¡¡¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! -.

Resonó un último latido, un golpe en seco y metálico contra el piso mojado. El cuerpo inerte de la víctima impactó contra el suelo soltando un último y doloroso quejido, cosa que sacó una sonrisita burlesca sobre los labios del asesino.

-Te lo dije. Sólo son un juego para mí... Un divertido e inútil juego infantil -.

* * *

El típico murmullo de la gente alegre ya comenzaba a desagradarle. Quizás era envidia o quizás era recelo, pero fuese como fuese él ya había conocido esa deliciosa sensación en algún pasado lejano. Sin embargo ahora la cruel soledad le daba su mejor bienvenida acompañada de un manto de sangre y manos manchadas del peor color imaginable. Su aura había cambiado, si que había cambiado. El ya no era un simple joven de diescinueve años que se mueve por la vida como si no tuviese nada más que le importase que el mismo, ahora cargaba con el peso de la sucesión de los Zoldick y para ello debía probar cuan merecedor era de aquél titulo... Matando a cuanta gente fuese necesario para cumplir con su objetivo.

-Señor, su equipaje -.

-No llevo -. Contestó sin chistar el chico de cabellos canos avanzando a paso relajado y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-E... Está bien -. Dijo la dependiente con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz. Ese chico le daba mala espina, era mejor dejarlo ir sin hacerle mas preguntas ni observarle.

-Gente estúpida... -. Alcanzó a murmurar Killua, ahora bajando el jockey rojo con blanco que llevaba desde niño para tapar un poco sus ojos.

Su vida era simple ahora, solo debía matar a unos cuantos cuyas vidas jamás serían tomadas en cuenta. Sonrió. – ¿Qué tiene de extraño morir? Todos habremos de hacerlo, unos más rápido que otros, algunos sufriendo más que los demás, pero todos habremos de alcanzar ese umbral, puesto que para eso hemos nacido... -. Y dicho esto avanzó atravesando el aeropuerto en unos instantes y se detuvo frente a un Taxi que lo llevaría hasta el hotel donde habían quedado él y la persona que había contratado sus servicios.

Unos pasos apresurados desviaron la atención de su oído, pero enseguida hizo caso omiso de ellos y abrió la puerta del vehículo, sin embargo inconscientemente agudizó sus sentidos. ¿Podía ser acaso que...? No, no podía... Debía de ser un error. El viaje debía de haberle fatigado y ahora deliraba.

Pero los pasos cada vez se le hacían mas familiares.

-Ese... Mocoso entrometido... -. Escupió con recelo y sin atreverse a mirar hacia la calle para cersiorarse del todo.

-¡Ah! ¡Killua!-. Una voz jovial le gritaba a lo lejos. - ¡Killua espérame! ¡No te vayas, por favor! -. El chico albino dudó un instante. - ¡¡¡Killuaaa!!! -. Un sollozo un poco más cercano le hizo voltear el rostro. Era él...

De cerca le seguían Leorio y Kurapika. Killua achicó sus ojos felinamente y endureció sus facciones.

-¿Qué quieres? -.

Gon recuperó el aliento y se afirmó sobre sus rodillas. – Killua... -. Apenas y podía hablar. El chiquillo había corrido a todo lo que había podido y se encontraba exhausto.

-Dije "¿Qué quieres?" -. Volvió a repetir el chico del cabello blanco y cerrando de golpe la puerta del taxi que ya había abierto.

Gon sonrió infantilmente y volvió a erguirse. – Quiero hablar contigo -.

Killua guardó un silencio sepulcral y analizó al chiquillo.

-¿Aunque tu vida dependa de ello? -. El chico sonrió gatunamente. - ¿Sabes? He tenido unos sueños bastante alarmantes estos últimos días... -.

-¿Q...Qué quieres decir con eso? -. Gon retrocedió un poco ante la presencia de aquél Nen oscuro que emanaba del muchacho de la gorra.

-Quiero decir... Que no me importaría matarte en tu intento de conciliación... -. Killua se acercó al menor y le tomó la nuca con la mano, atrayéndolo para si. - ¿Es así como te gusta, cierto? "Salvajemente"... -. Gon se sonrojó, Killua estaba a escazos centímetros de su rostro y cada vez esa distancia se iba acortando más y más.

El chico moreno esquivó la mirada del mayor y se odió a si mismo por tener unas palpitaciones tan grandes justo en ese momento.

Killua sonrió sarcásticamente. - ¿Te han dicho que tu rostro refleja todo lo que pasa por tu mente? -.

Gon frunció una ceja y se escondió bajo el abrigo.

-Esta bien, hablaremos. Pero hablaremos en el callejón que esta a la derecha, así que dime todo lo que tengas que decirme cuando lleguemos a ese lugar... -.

-Kurapika... -. Soltó Leorio sin pensárselo. – Esto no me gusta... -.

-Lo sé... Tengo un mal presentimiento -. El rubio seguía de lejos los movimientos del asesino heredero de los Zoldick. – Pero estaremos aquí si pasa algo, sólo espero que sirvamos de ayuda... -.

-Bien... Creo que te debo unas disculpas... -. Gon no sabía por donde empezar. Por una parte sólo tenía ganas de lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo y por otra sólo tenía ganas de salir corriendo.

-Si eso querías decirme entonces lo dejo -. Repuso el asesino con una mirada fría pero a la vez severa que congeló cada uno de los músculos del chico.

-Killua... Dime, ¿Aún estás molesto conmigo? -.

El muchacho no respondió.

-Contéstame -. Dijo Gon mirándolo a los ojos. – Lo que sucedió con Hisoka... Fue un error -. Unas lágrimas se esparcieron por ambas mejillas. – Que estúpido... No sé porqué estoy llorando si yo mismo me había prometido que no volvería a hacerlo -.

Nuevamente Killua no decía nada. Su rostro ya no mostraba ningún sentimiento, solamente simple indiferencia.

-¡¡Contéstame!! -. Sollozó el muchacho. - ¿¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?? ¡He llorado todo lo que nunca había llorado por alguien, eres la persona que mas quiero en este mundo y aún no me perdono el haberte hecho sufrir por una estupidez como fue lo que tuve con Hisoka! -. Los gritos del menor resonaban en el callejón. - Además si quieres saberlo no lo disfruté, porque Hisoka es solamente un asesino con distintas facetas que cambian según su conveniencia. Hisoka se encargó de torturar mi cuerpo hasta los límites de su resistencia y fue por eso que ya no aguantando más cedí, pero nunca he terminado de recriminarme por ello. Dime, ¿¡Que tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a ser el mismo!? A sonreir como antes... -. Gon temblaba y se ahogaba con el llanto -. ¿Que tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a ser mi amigo? ¡Contéstame! ... -.

Los cabellos del representante de los Zoldick se agitaron levemente y él simplemente suspiró. -Te autocompadeces... -. Killua frunció el entrecejo. - ¿Acaso no sabes cuanto he sufrido yo por tu culpa?... ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!! ¿¿Y crees que mereces una disculpa?? ¡¡Eres un pobre iluso que vive de las lágrimas!! -. El albino se acercó a Gon y le tomó por la barbilla. – Despierta de tu dulce sueño querido... Ya no estamos en tu mundo de color de rosa, ¿Esperas que te perdone, te acepte y te quiera? ¿O esperas que te coja, te humille y te pisotee? -.

Gon se soltó del agarre del otro chico con un manotón y se limpió las lágrimas. – Me decepcionas... -. Soltaron sus labios y su cuerpo ya tiritando notoriamente.

Killua endureció la mirada y sacó las manos de sus bolsillos. - ¡¡Y tu me decepcionas a mi!! -.

-Idiota... -. Sollozó Gon nuevamente y apoyándose en la pared mohosa del callejón. – No entiendes nada... -.

-¡¡Eres sólo una puta barata!! ¡¡¡Mírate!!! ¡¡Suplicando por el perdón de alguien!! Realmente te desconozco... -.

-Sólo estoy suplicando por el perdón de alguien a quién amo -.

-¡¡¡¡¡YA CÁLLATE!!!!! -. Killua azotó a Gon contra los ladrillos. – ¿¿Porqué te comportas de esta manera?? ¡¡¡Eres tan débil que me das asco!!! ¡¡¡Patético niño llorón!!! -. Killua sujetaba de los hombros al pequeño moreno en estado de shock.

-Es... Es eso lo que siento, amor... -. Murmuró Gon más para sí que para el otro muchacho y aunque creyó no ser escuchado el puño que le golpeó la mejilla ahora sangrante reveló que el albino si lo había oído.

-¡¡Gon!! -. Kurapika reaccionó ante los ruidos provenientes del callejón, los cuales delataban una paliza de proporciones, pero Leorio lo detuvo interponiendo su brazo para evitar que el chico se entrometiera.

-No lo hagas... -. El médico conservaba la cabeza fría.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¡Lo va a dejar inconsciente!! ¿¿Acaso no escuchas los gritos de Gon?? -.

-Comprendo perfectamente, pero por ahora sólo debemos esperar... Ellos resuelven de esta manera sus problemas. Además, no tenemos nada que ver con sus sentimientos, es algo en lo cual no podemos interferir -.

-¡¡Estúpido!! -. Golpeaba Killua con rabia al menor en el piso. - ¡¡Te detesto!! ¡¡¡Te odio como no tienes idea!!! ¡¡¡Maldito bastardo!!! -.

-K...Killua... -. Se irguió el pequeño con sangre saliendo a borbotones de su labio partido, a pesar de que los golpes no le habían dolido tanto ya que no había Nen implicado en ellos. Su sorpresa fué mayor cuando se percató de las lágrimas que salían de los ojos del chico canoso. ¡Estaba llorando!. – Dios... ¡Killua! -. La lágrimas caían como dos cristales sobre un mantel blanco. La gorra voló lejos y él se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cayendo al suelo nerviosamente, donde el pequeño no pudiese verlo.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Ya no quiero que...! -. Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por un beso que fué a parar a sus labios y que en realidad no se lo esperaba. Éste sólo duró breves instantes pero bastó para acallar sus palabras hirientes que otra vez atacarían al de los ojos rojizos.

Gon le sonrió.

-¿Porqué... Porqué hiciste eso? -. Killua estaba sorprendido, lloroso y algo sonrojado por el actuar improvisado del muchacho de cabellos negros. Se escondió bajo su enmarañado pelo y bajó la vista algo avergonzado.

-Lo hice porque te amo -. El chico sonrió tiernamente. – Y lo repetiré hasta que lo entiendas por completo -.

-Eres... -. Killua subió la vista. – Eres un tonto... ¿Lo sabías? -.

-¡Hey! -. Reprobó el menor con enojo mal disimulado.

-Y... Un pésimo actor... -. Rió levemente el albino antes de pararse y darse cuenta do cómo todo había cambiado en un segundo.

Y era verdad, todo había cambiado. Incluso él.

* * *

_(2) Los shurikens son las "estrellas" que utilizan los ninjas para hacer su trabajo_

* * *

_Hola! Heme aquí después de haber comido papas fritas hasta reventar, beber un sorbo de licor de cacao y una hamburguesa. Realmente Misa-Chan... Tu cumpleaños fue el que me inspiró para continuar este fic._

_La verdad es que ni sé que hora es ni me interesa XD lo único de lo que estoy segura es que les debo unas gigantescas disculpas. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... Suficiente? Sucede que desde ¿Enero? Que no actualizo (ya ni estoy segura de cuanto tiempo ha pasado)... y dioooox! Todo por la Universidad! XP morire de un colapso. Cumpli mi promesa, actualize antes de entrar de nuevo a clases, espero que me perdonen... Este es el penultimo capitulo, ojala lo hayan disfrutado. Yo me cabecee en los dialogos como no tienen idea, sobretodo en el medio ni que dialogo que suelta Gon (el del "Hisoka jugó conmigo soy inocente al 100%) y que es digno merecedor del tollo (o se escribira "toyo"? hay reglas ortograficas con la jergaa????) mas grande leido jamas en la historia XD Siento mucho que este cap me haya salido taaaaaaaan cebollero. Pero que le va a hacer? ¬¬ ahora saben porque este fic me apesta! XD y porque no queria continuarlo TT. Bueno... Igual dejen un REVIEW, okay?_

_A todo esto... ¿Cuántos reviews tengo que contestar? ¡Ya quiero dormir! ToT_

Como sea... las **_super contestaciones _**de Vivi-Chan (o como defender su fic en fáciles tres pasos)

**Annita-Malfoy**: Sabes? El otro día vi tu nick en amor yaoi y quedé asi: OO diganme! Cuantos conocen amor yaoi y no han leido mi fic original "wing"? TT necesito opiniones! Ya voy para el cuarto cappppp! Bueno cumpli con tu pedido (a medias) de lo del Killua x Gon, pero el prox cap (y final )sera mejor

**Gael**: QUERIDA HISOKA-CHAAAAN! =nn= jajaja, bueno ya lo continue XD y si eres sadica, pero yo tambien XD jajajaa pero a ti te gustan los chicos como Kurapika y a mi como Yuki Eiriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Y con respecto a la falla del mon cheri o ma cheri.... pues no se... le preguntare a alguien a un traductor en linea?

**Kyoko Yagami**: Eso es Frances? Diox! Yo nunca tuve en el colegio TT oyep, cada vez que leo tus reviews me acuerdo de las Cronicas Vampiricas (y el sexy de Lestat) [Derrame nasal] y es que ellos son de Francia. Gracias por tu review!

**Rurouni-Andrea: **jajajaja sin comentarios... Hace cuanto tiempo que no actualizo?? Esta cosa degenerada de fic fue la razon por la que me conociste! Xx que mala carta de presentacion! TT

**Megumi Kanzaki S**: ¬¬ Tu ya ni me hablas por el msn, como te avisare que actualize? De todas maneras... hace siglos ke no hablamos TT sigh

**Nikychan**: A ver... Kuroro no puede utilizar nen, pero va a donde una especie de chaman o curandera xD (no recuerdo bien) para que lo "exorcize" y asi pueda volver a utilizar su nen ¬ graciaas por el review!

**Faye**: jajajaja es verdad U estan en presencia de un error... bueno, supongamos que me referia al menor de los zoldick que PUEDE suceder el puesto de jefe o como se llame jejeje (la estoy arreglando) gracias por tu review!

**Luthien**: pero como osas decir eso de mis queridos y yaoi kurapika y leorio (toy leseando) te quiero amigaaaaa!

**Chibi-Poio**: aaaaah! Me declaro fanatica nº 1 de tus fics jajajaja hace tiempo queria decirtelo jojojo bueno ya actualize, este cap si ke es lagrimon diox! XP ke tragedia!

**Bastet-57**: (mi estomago ruge de hambre, ke hr sera?) OO en serio? Eso paso con mi fic?? Aaaaahhhh me siento orgullosa de el y yo ke lo miraba a huevo xD gomen es "perdon" pero deberia decirse "gomen nasai" solo ke a veces se acorta ... al menos eso creo

**El ivan po**: eeeeeeeese niiiiiiiick! Jajajajajajajajajajajaa aun muero de risa, suena hasta kuma... XD "el ivan poooooo y ke tantuuuuuuuuuuuuu? Te vai a pararteeeee?! Aaahhhhhh?" ya, bueno... gracias por tu review (y por hacerme reir).

**Narya**: Hola! Jajaajaa ya veo ke no los confundes U no creo ke leas mi super contestacion asi que sera... me resigno.

**Sadame: **jajajajaja xx sufrimientooooooo! Pain! OoooooJOjOjojO (risa malosa barata)

**YLLA**: OO (me sonrojo) aaaaaaaaaah gracias gracias! nn hisoka es lindo, no se porque no les gusta ne?

**Lita**: gracias... me sonrojo otra vez... U

_Que hora sera? Mamá me retara! XX soy adulta solo para algunas cosas y para otras soy una niña jajajajajaa no olviden el review! Si! Alla abajito donde dice "submit review"_

_**Vivi-Chan **(mas loca que de costumbre debido al sueño y al licor de cacao)_


End file.
